


Phineas and Ferb's Quarantine Boogaloo!

by ChocolateXMyMouth



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Canderemy - Freeform, Ferbnessa, Multi, Phinbella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateXMyMouth/pseuds/ChocolateXMyMouth
Summary: Welcome to Phineas and Ferb's Quarantine Boogaloo! In which Phineas and Isabella miss each other (from across the street), Ferb and Vanessa are together in London on lockdown, Baljeet is constantly wearing a hazmat suit, Buford has a weird obsession with Lawrence Fletcher's Instagram, and Doofenshmirtz randomly sends Perry game invites when he really should be sleeping! (crossposted on FanFiction)
Relationships: Baljeet Tjinder & Buford van Stomm, Candace Flynn/Jeremy Johnson, Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn, Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Ferb Fletcher
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	1. Intro to Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the reunion of the cast of Parks and Recreation
> 
> Quarantine sucks - there's no disputing that. However, I do hope that this fic can make you smile during these tough times! Stay safe, wash your hands, and practice social distancing to the best of your all's abilities.
> 
> We will all get through this - together. :)
> 
> (and in case you're wondering - the official ages of the main five is between 20-21, while the teens from the show are between 24-28. :))
> 
> Also plz forgive me for any errors, this is my first time posting on this site lol.

**6:00 PM, Danville**

Phineas adjusted his laptop to get the perfect angle - he had to make sure everything went just right for this first call. After all, it was one of the most important calls he would make… The PerryChat logo then popped up on the side of his screen, and when it opened to reveal the other person's webcam, he was once again enamored by her… "Hello there, miss Garcia-Shapiro!"

"Uh, I think you mean, 'Future Mrs. Flynn'?" Isabella asked, giggling along with her boyfriend. "Hey Phineas! Whatcha doin'? Starting the phone tree?"

"Yep, and what do ya know - I got you in the random drawing!" he smiled.

"How many times did you draw names?" asked Isabella, smirking. "Not relevant," Phineas said with an innocent smile. "I've already called Ferb and Candace, don't worry about that. So how've you been, babe? How's your parents?"

"I'm good, my parents are good," she said. "My parents are both now working from home, which is good to see that they're still working and selling as usual. All in all, I think Danville's done pretty good so far."

"I agree," Phineas said. "Yes, this'll probably be a different summer, but I can't lie - I'm proud of what Mayor Doofenshmirtz has done to protect people. But that's a can of worms I won't get into."

"Agreed," Isabella nodded. "I can't believe its been so long since our last date... February feels like a lifetime ago! March has felt like, thirty years; thank God its almost over, just another day left..." "Too right," Phineas nodded, raising an invisible glass.

"Well, how are you? How's the family?" Isabella asked. "I haven't gotten to come over in a while."

"We're all doing good over here!" he smiled. "Mom and dad are really optimistic, even though I can tell they don't really like working online. I've got saints for parents, I tell you."

"Glad I can say the same for me!" Isabella smiled. "Hey, how's Perry?"

"He's doing great!" Phineas smiled. "He loves having his own big bed - Ferb's or Candace's old one, that is - but I can tell he misses everyone just as much as I do. I can't wait for this to be over with. Or for Ferb and I to finish getting teleportation devices installed at each of our houses."

"Amen to that," Isabella said. "So, who's next in the phone tree for me? Let's reach everyone first and then we can go back to staring at each other."

"Sounds great, babe," Phineas said. "Okay… according to today's drawing, you will be calling… Ferb! Huh, how about that?"

"Isn't it like, past eleven in London right now?" asked Isabella. "Oh, he'll be up," Phineas said, "don't worry. His sleep schedule has been wrecked by quarantine too."

"Ah, gotcha," she nodded. "Love you babe! Talk to you in a little bit!" "Love you too! See ya in a bit," Phineas smiled. And with that, Phineas' call ended, and Isabella found and called Ferb's contact in the PerryChat system.

For folks wondering, PerryChat was the most advanced system of communication to date - at least, it seemed to be. Facecam calls, chatrooms, the ability to game together, and more - every notification had a Perry growl too! What wasn't to love? It was exclusively on Phineas and Ferb's computers, and the only others it was modded onto was their friends' and family's because of the quarantine. Their friends included, but weren't limited to - installations were still happening with their friends' families: the main five and their parents, Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, Vanessa, Vanessa's parents, and Love Handel. Perry also got it secretly installed on his own laptop when Phineas wasn't looking.

Anyway, Isabella waited patiently for Ferb to pick up - and at long last, he did! He looked pretty tired, though.

"Hey Ferb!" Isabella said. "How are you, buddy? You look tired…"

"Hello Isabella," Ferb said, "and I actually am, for once… I woke up pretty early today, and I had to make a grocery store run, and then Nessie and I did our workout together after eating a big dinner… we're pretty tired."

"Oh yeah! You and Vanessa are quarantining together, aren't you? I totally forgot," Isabella said. "How'd that happen again? Sorry, it's been a long day and I can't remember a single thing right now, heh."

"It's fine," Ferb smiled. "Though, I think she can tell it best. Nessie?"

A yawn was heard, and a very tired Vanessa Doofenshmirtz plopped down into Ferb's lap, leaning her head against his shoulder. She had on a Ducky Momo-anime themed t-shirt and sweatpants, indicating she was ready for bed and about to konk out at any minute.

"Hey Isa," Vanessa smiled tiredly. "I overheard your question, don't worry. Anyway, I was on a business trip in London when the lockdown happened - figuring it was safer, and since he was in the area, I came up to Ferb's cottage to try and wait this thing out… been living with my baby since."

"Aww, you guys are my OTP," Isabella smiled warmly. "Well, tell you what, I'll take the next call so you all can get some sleep, 'kay? I owe you one anyway for helping me fix my laptop."

"Thank you very much Isabella, you're a dear," smiled Ferb. "We love you." "Seconded," Vanessa said, equally as happy. "Love you girlie, talk you ya tomorrow."

"Love you guys!" Isabella smiled, waving goodbye as Ferb and Vanessa smooched before turning off their webcam.

She then looked through her contacts, and with a wave of her mouse, randomly chose her next call. The caller ID came up on the screen, a few rings sounded, and then the caller picked up.

"Hey Isabella! Whatcha doin'?" he said.

Isabella shook her head and giggled. "Hey Buford, how are you buddy?"

"I'm fine, all things considered," Buford said. "Yourself?"

"Good!" Isabella smiled, before suddenly checking her phone and frowning slightly. "Hey, could you do me a solid and keep this phone tree going? I'm sorry this is such a short call, but I've actually gotta go help with the dishes."

"I gotcha, I've been in a short call mood lately anyways," Buford said. "Who do I gotta call next?"

"Baljeet, I guess," Isabella said, "he's the last one on today's branch - unless you wanna call Candace."

Buford took a second to think, and then nodded. "Jeet's good." "Agreed," Isabella nodded, chuckling lightly. "Love you dude! Take care of yourself, alright?"

"You got it," Buford nodded, "right back at ya." As Isabella hung up, Buford looked for Baljeet's contact, and he found it quite easily - his best friend was his second favorite contact, after all.

"Sup... nerd?" Buford said when Baljeet picked up. "Ah, hello Buford!" Baljeet waved. "How are you?" "I think the more appropriate question is why you're wearing - heck, why are you in possession of a hazmat suit?"

"Oh, sorry," Baljeet said, taking off the helmet of his hazmat suit. "That better?"

"...You're weird, nerd," Buford said. "A-Anyway, how've you been today?"

"Same old same old," Baljeet said with a chuckle. He still had that hazmat suit on. "Ginger and I went for a walk today in the park, then I cooked myself a classic vindaloo, you know how it is."

"Baljeet… how long have you had that hazmat suit on?" Buford asked. "A half-day," Baljeet said quaintly. "It's pretty warm, but nothing I can't live with." "Well… I am going to go now," Buford said. "Alright buddy! Talk to you tomorrow!" Baljeet waved, saying goodbye to his friend.

"Goodbye," Buford waved.

And with that, Baljeet dug through his contacts to find the unofficial sixth member of the group… a ginger headed soul who was always intrigued into what they were doing. Someone who watched the brother's every move. The person no longer had this obsession, but it once was the only thing on their mind…

"Baljeet, what's up? You got me for the phone tree? And hey, why are you wearing-?"

"Yes Candace!" Baljeet smiled, indirectly cutting her off. "And Buford already asked, so I will leave that to a mystery here." "Oooookay," Candace said, raising a brow. "Well, how've you been? I haven't gotten you on the phone tree for like, a week."

"Pretty good, just trying to juggle everything that comes with teaching school online," Baljeet said. "Some students think they can trick me with that 'Reconnecting...' name trick on Zoom still!"

"Oof, you're evil for not telling them you know what's up," Candace chuckled. "I gotta tell ya dude, I underestimated you back when you were a kid. You've got guts; must've been Buford rubbing off on you."

"Why thank you, Mrs. Johnson," Baljeet smiled. "That is probably the nicest thing you could've said to me… besides complimenting my hazmat suit."

"Yeah, not gonna happen," Candace smirked. "So, who's next in the phone tree? Or have we reached everyone?" "I think you were the last one actually," Baljeet said. "So with that being said, I'm going to take this hazmat suit off and change into my nighttime teaching attire."

"How many teaching attires do you have?" asked Candace. "Doesn't matter," Baljeet smiled innocently. "See you tomorrow, should our phone tree branches cross again!"

And with that, Baljeet hung up. Candace just rolled her eyes, before smirking. "Still don't know how those kids became some of my best friends before I went to law school…"

Figuring Jeremy was still making dinner downstairs, and doing a good job at that - it smelled heavenly! - she took the time to call up one of her favorite contacts.

"Candy!" the caller said. "Stace!" Candace smiled, seeing her best friend on the screen. "Oh gosh, how are you girl?"

"I'm good! It's honestly not bad here," Stacy said. "Who would've thought Tokyo would've been relatively okay when it came to all this stuff? Though, this is only just now kicking in, so that statement could change."

"Yeah, Danville's doing pretty good so far, but that could change on a dime," Candace nodded. "Well, how's the family?"

"We're all good here!" Stacy smiled. "And your little family?" "Jeremy's being such a trooper," Candace smiled dreamily. "He's been doing everything with Amanda whenever I'm working, and I can't love him enough for it."

"Candace, honey! Dinner's ready!" Jeremy could be heard calling out from the background. "Ooh, gotta go Stace," Candace said. "I love you and I miss your beautiful face!" "Right back at ya girlie," Stacy smiled.

As Candace hung up, Stacy quickly searched through her contacts, and smirked when she found the one she wanted to call. It took a minute, as expected, but her caller finally picked up.

"Hey buddy, how are ya?" Stacy smiled.

A platypus growl was seen and heard on the other side of the computer, from none other than Perry the Platypus. He was in his evening robe, and had a cup of coffee in his hand. "I feel you, dude; I literally am losing all concepts of time too."

**-0-**

**7:00 PM**

"Phineas, honey, dinner's ready!" Linda called out.

"Coming mom!" Phineas said loudly. "C'mon Perry, you want some grub?" Perry growled with a small smile in his bill, showing he was ready for dinner. "Yeah, me too buddy."

Phineas and Perry made their way down the stairs, both with empty stomachs ready to be filled with whatever was being made tonight - but there was something different in the kitchen… they had a guest. An uninvited one at that!

"Wait, what?!" Phineas said excitedly. "Isabella?! What are you doing here!"

"I live across the street, ya dork, remember?" Isabella giggled, running to hug her boyfriend. "I didn't come into contact with anyone before coming over, but don't worry, I still cleaned up!"

"I missed you so much," Phineas said, smooching her. "...We video chatted an hour ago," Isabella said. "That being said - I missed you so much too! It's just not the same as being hugged, is it?"

"No, no it is not," Phineas smiled.

"Aww, you two are so sweet," Linda smiled, fake-wiping her eyes. "Isabella, you are welcome over here anytime - invited or uninvited, so long as you sanitize."

"Thank you Mrs. Fletcher," smiled Isabella. "That means the world to me… oh, hey Perry!"

"Grgrgrgrgr," Perry said.

"Hehehe, missed you too buddy," Isabella said happily.

"Oh, Isabella! What a lovely surprise!" Lawrence said, stepping inside. "I was just taking in the beauty of the night sky, so sorry I wasn't here to greet you."

"It's alright Mr. Fletcher!" said Isabella.

"You kiddos ready to eat?" Linda asked. "We're having chicken and vegetables for dinner, and doonkleberry pie for dessert!"

"God bless the Drusselstinians," Phineas whispered; just thinking about his favorite dessert made him hungry.

And with that, the Flynn Fletchers were joined by Isabella for a fantastic dinner that felt just like a slice of heaven during this weird time. She was so thankful she was able to be so close; if she wasn't, she probably wouldn't feel safe visiting.

But that wasn't the case.

And she still was able to kiss the doonkleberry right off her boyfriend's cheek, just like before this all started.

**-0-**

**12:00 AM**

Perry the Platypus had had a very long and full day; not only had he given Phineas pointers on adding a gaming attachment to the PerryChat system through various platypus noises, then had a video conference with Commander Carl and the other agents of OWCA on a meeting they'd have to discuss the pandemic's effects on the agency. Then, of course, his call with Stacy about the fact that time was slowly losing its overall meaning.

Now, he just wanted to sleep… it had been a long day, and platypuses-platypi-platypeople - whatever! They needed their sleep.

However, as he was slowly drifting off, he was interrupted by his watch beeping several times… all were texts from Doofenshmirtz.

Grgrgrgrgr, he thought, translating roughly to: Oh God, what is it now?

The missed texts read something like this:

PERRY THE PLATYPUS - GET ON ONLINE UNO - WHO KNEW THAT WAS A THING?! ON WITH MONOBROW - ALSO CAPS LOCK IS STUCK COULD YOU COME OVER TOMORROW AND FIX THAT?

Perry rolled his eyes, wandered out of Phineas' bedroom to the basement, where the secret entrance to his gaming setup was. He logged onto PerryChat, where Doof and Monogram were hurling curses at each other and laughing like maniacs.

"Grgrgrgrgr," Perry said.

"AGENT P! How are ya?!" Monogram said excitedly. "I need some help taking down Doof in Uno, are you up to the task?"

"No no no Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz said. "You need to help ME! Monobrow has won every game so far and it's unfair!"

Perry smirked. If that was how it was gonna be throughout the night, then so be it.

-0-


	2. In London, On Lockdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for such a warm reception to the first chapter! :D This one's nearly twice as long, centering on Ferbnessa in lockdown in London, with sprinkles of Instagram! Let's get to it :D

Danville, 3:00 AM; London, 8:00 AM

Vanessa yawned, waking up after a long and well earned night of sleep. She rolled over in bed to check her phone - eight on the dot. Ferb was missing from the other side of the bed, but she smelled something heavenly cooking in the other room - so that was where he was at...

Unless someone had broken into the cottage and was forcing Ferb to make breakfast at gunpoint. Which was far less likely.

She decided to check her Instagram and see all the things that had packed her feed the night - or, evening in Danville - before. A few posts caught her eye in particular.

Phineas had posted a picture of himself, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet at their senior graduation. Liked by isagarshapiro, yaboibuford, and 23 others.

phineasflynn0815: Miss all you guys so much. Can't wait till we can hang out together again instead of just seeing each other across a screen!

isagarshapiro replied - Miss you too babe!

There were at least a million extra exclamation points and emojis there. However, Vanessa just chuckled. I'm such a hypocrite if I judge, she thought, giggling over some of the comments on Ferb's posts she had made.

baljeet_tjinder replied - If this comment gets 100 likes, I'll shave my head.

yaboibuford replied to baljeet_tjinder - GUYS PLEAS MAKE DIS HAPpEN

Vanessa liked Baljeet's comment - obviously. There was still a little Doofenshmirtz evil left in her, what could she do about it? Then there was another post by Phineas. It was a picture of him with his dad, who didn't look old at all for his age. Liked by candyflynnjohnson, lindaflynn_fletcher, and 16 others.

phineasflynn0815: My dad's finally joined Instagram! Go follow lawrencefletcher to show the best dad on earth some love!

That's sweet, Vanessa thought, though that last opinion is subjective… I'll give him second best though. He did give us Ferb.

lawrencefletcher replied - Ah, hello to all you cool kids on Instagram! Can't wait to finally get with the times and see what this Instagram is all about! :)

lindaflynn_fletcher replied to lawrencefletcher - Welcome to the Insta world my love! *heart emoji spam*

yaboibuford replied to lawrencefletcher - MR FLETCHER PLEAS NOTICE ME YOU'RE MY HERO

lawrencefletcher replied to yaboibuford - Hello Buford! :)

yaboibuford replied to lawrencefletcher - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Weird," Vanessa said, though she couldn't help but chuckle. Buford was never one to be normal. She got up out of bed, quickly went through making herself look decent, and walked into the kitchen to see her lovely boyfriend cooking something delicious.

"My my my, you are quite the cooking whiz, babe," Vanessa said, smiling as she sat down at their little table. "You know you didn't have to do it alone though…"

"I know," Ferb smiled, before setting down two plates full of food in front of her. "What I have for you today is a traditional English breakfast: bacon, fried eggs, baked beans, toast with a piece of butter, and, as you yanks would say - a mug o' Joe."

"Chatterbox today, aren't we?" Vanessa giggled, before smiling widely. "It looks heavenly; thank you, Ferb."

She swore she only meant to give him one cheek kiss, but it turned into two, then three… she had lost count around seven. Ferb was chuckling, trying to play-shoo her away, though he didn't mind one bit.

"So, what's on the agenda today, babe?" Vanessa asked.

"Video call with the gang, then some Zoom meetings," Ferb said, rolling his eyes at the last part. "You?" "Pretty much the same, with the possibility of trying this new workout," Vanessa said, "thank God it's only all my pants that are in the wash today…" Ferb snickered at that last part.

The two sat in comfortable silence, with Vanessa still not understanding why the Brits went for such a heavy breakfast - but definitely not complaining.

"Oh, have you checked Instagram yet?" Vanessa asked. "It seems your dad's joined Instagram, and Buford has a… weird obsession with him. Also, Baljeet's said he'll shave his head."

"Hmm?" Ferb asked, raising a brow. "Here, I'll show you," Vanessa said, grabbing her phone and quickly finding the post by Phineas. Baljeet's comment already had 76 likes - she was adamant Ferb joined in the fun and liked it as well.

Ferb just rolled his eyes, chuckling lightly as he grabbed his phone to follow his dad and also like Baljeet's comment. After that, they returned to their breakfast like nothing had happened.

"How's the teleporter coming? I know you and Phineas are having a hard time making it due to not being physically together to build them," Vanessa said after a while of silence.

Ferb sighed, shaking his head and putting his fork down.

"Aw babe, don't be discouraged!" Vanessa said, setting down what little bit of toast remained on her plate and walking behind Ferb to rub his shoulders. "You two just need time, yeah?"

Ferb couldn't help but smile softly at Vanessa's words of encouragement… they meant a lot to him. He still couldn't believe he was with his dream girl - she was his forever girl now. That still made him just sit back and go "Wow..." sometimes.

"Now, let's get these dumb meetings and work things done and over with," Vanessa smiled, "I wanna try revisiting dancing later, you down to join?"

Ferb nodded.

"Hehe, you're awesome," Vanessa said.

Again, she lost count around cheek kiss number seven.

-0-

8:00 AM, Danville; 1:00 PM, London

"So what do you guys call it?" Phineas asked his five fellow video chatters. "I just call it coronavirus, or corona."

"Personally, I think COVID-19 is the most appropriate name, now that it's officially a pandemic," Ferb shrugged.

"Technically, COVID-19 is actually caused by SaRS-CoV-2," Baljeet pointed out. "So therefore-"

"Coronavirus is the most googled, so that's what I'm sticking with," Isabella cut in, not wanting to lose Baljeet to one of his science-y rants.

"I'm still callin' it the Wuhan Virus," Buford said, rolling his eyes. "To the guy who ate the bat - I really, really hope that it was worth me not being able to wipe my butt for a week, and not be able to eat out or see my friends in person for the foreseeable future."

"Say what no-"

"I don't care what anyone calls it, I just wish it would go away," Candace sighed. "Do you guys have any idea how hard it is to practice law without seeing clients face-to-face?" "No," the entire gang said. "But," Phineas added, "you at least don't have to take online classes - which are somehow worse than in person ones."

"Dang, if it's got Phineas down, there's no hope for us," Buford said.

"Ah, relax, I'm not down," Phineas said, smiling softly. "Just missing my guys - and gals. When we're all able to safely gather in person, and I do mean all of us, we're gonna have the best time ever!"

"Amen to that!" Isabella smiled. "Well, I better get going, my first class is in ten minutes… bye guys! Love you all!"

"See ya, Isa!" Phineas waved.

"I better go too, as I am scheduled to teach a class in thirty minutes and I do not have my lecture prepared," Baljeet said, suddenly appearing very nervous. "Goodbye my friends! I shall discuss further with you later!"

"I'm gonna go too, but I just gotta use the bathroom before quilting some more," Buford said. "Later."

And with that, after several more goodbyes, the Flynn-Fletcher gang was all that remained.

"I miss you little pests more than anything, y'know that?" Candace chuckled. "Like, seriously - I can't wait till we're all back together again." "You said it," Ferb said, smiling at the thought of physically hugging his siblings again, not just seeing them.

"How are you and Vanessa, dude?" asked Phineas. "I hope you guys are at having a good time together!"

"We are, thank you for asking," Ferb smiled. "If I had to be in lockdown with anyone out of immediate family, it'd be my girl. We're honestly having a good time, it's just that we miss our families, y'know?"

"We miss you too, buddy," Phineas nodded.

"I say enjoy the alone time while it lasts, Ferb," Candace said, "cause once the gang's back together we're all not gonna leave each other alone for at least a week."

Ferb chuckled, smiling at the thought of that happy reunion day.

"Ah shoot, I've gotta get into class," Phineas muttered, checking the time on his computer's clock. "I love both of you and I miss you both so much, can't wait to see your faces in person again."

"Bye Phineas! Feeling's mutual," Candace waved. Ferb just waved goodbye, but Phineas knew every word that he was thinking, and it was all very heartwarming to him. He closed his chat window, leaving just Ferb and Candace.

"So, when's a ring going on Vanessa's finger?" Candace asked, wiggling her brows. Ferb suddenly turned a light shade of crimson, before Candace chuckled. "I'm just joking, don't worry! But seriously - I think you two make a lovely couple. Stay close, you two."

Ferb nodded, smiling at his older sister. "Will do."

Candace smiled right back at him - the two may not have as close a bond as him and Phineas, but it was still stronger than nearly every other connection they had. "Ah, well, gotta go dude, sorry; talk to you again tomorrow?" Ferb nodded. "Great. Love you man."

Ferb shot her a thumbs up, and Candace knew exactly what that meant as she exited the video chat room with a smile.

As Ferb closed his laptop, he turned around in his swivel chair to take a moment to reflect on all that had gone down… he could choose to be sad about not being able to see his family face to face for an unpredictable amount of time, and not see his friends face to face for God knows how long.

But he wasn't.

He was happy - he was with his girlfriend, his forever girl, in the cottage that had been a graduation present to him when he confirmed he was headed to London to study. He wasn't alone in this endeavor, and never would be. For all of his friends and family were no more than a click away, even if it wasn't the same as being there with them in person.

The word that came to mind was 'blessed'.

And speaking of his forever girl, he did wonder; what was Vanessa up to right now?

-0-

Vanessa groaned as she closed her laptop for the final Zoom meeting of the day; now she just had about an hour's worth of work left to get done and she was free for the day. But her stomach said otherwise - she was now obligated to go and ask Ferb what was for lunch.

Feeling like there was really no more she could do, she took a boredom selfie, and posted it to her Instagram. Liked by ferbfletchers. Wow, he was fast...

vanessa.d26: I miss the days when Zoom wasn't a part of my everyday life. Praying for the day that this is no longer the case to come quickly! :P

Linda was the first one to comment on her post.

lindaflynn_fletcher replied - Hang in there kiddo! You're doing great! :D

Aww, how sweet! Vanessa thought inwardly. Her relationship with her birth mom wasn't exactly in the best of places right now, so being close with Ferb's mom Linda meant a lot to her. Thankfully things were a ton better with her dad.

vanessa.d26 replied to lindaflynn_fletcher - Aww thank you Mrs. Fletcher. You're an amazing woman *heart and smiley emoji*

baljeet_tjinder replied - Whilst I do send my deepest condolences, I currently believe I am in an equally large predicament.

vanessa.d26 replied to baljeet_tjinder - Did the comment get 100 likes?

yaboibuford replied to vanessa.d26, baljeet_tjinder - LOL YEP

Vanessa couldn't help but giggle as she strolled over to the kitchen from her office; poor Baljeet… more like Bald-jeet. Ooh, that one was on the spot! She would have to save that for later…

"Ferbs? You around here?" Vanessa called out.

"Coming!" Ferb called from his study, which was a hallway's length away from the kitchen. As he appeared, he already seemed to have a food suggestion. "Have you ever had Nando's, Nessie?"

"Can't say I have," Vanessa shrugged.

Ferb smiled excitedly. "I've called in a delivery order from UberEats, and I do not wish to sound dramatic… but be prepared for the best chicken wings of your life."

"Even better than our date at Buffalo Wild Wings? Emphasis on the wild?" Vanessa smirked, trying not to laugh at that memory. Ferb wanted to act angry - but the laugh he was forced to stifle made it so difficult to do so. That had been a very interesting date for sure…

"In my defense…" Ferb began to recant, as they began a 'quarrel' that would last all the way until they got their lunch delivered.

-0-

"Okay, yeah, I gotta hand it to you babe," Vanessa nodded, wiping off her hands and mouth with her napkin, "these are the best chicken wings I've ever had."

Ferb wiggled his eyebrows, putting the last bone in the box and taking a sip of his soda. "So, how did your meetings go?"

"Honestly, I don't even wanna talk about them," Vanessa chuckled. "They went good, but they're done and over with… and I may be a bit embarrassed about something too."

Ferb raised a brow, indicating he would like her to go on.

Vanessa scoffed, trying to hide her blush. "So when I was really little, I got put into these dance classes by my mom, and I don't exactly have many good memories with classes I took… but I do have good memories sneaking into classes I did not take… and well, I got nostalgic!"

Ferb chuckled, taking a sip of his soda - he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Aah! Long story short, I impulse bought tap and ballroom shoes, and when they get here I'll be dancing everywhere," Vanessa said, face-palming and giggling. "God, I'm so embarrassed…"

"At least you won't be bored," Ferb shrugged, a smile on his lips.

Vanessa laughed. "With you? I'm never bored… now, before I go drown in an hour's worth of work, wanna-"

They then both got a notification at the same time that Buford had started a live video on Instagram - both of them shot a look of worry at each other as they opened their phones to see what could possibly be happening.

"This thing on?" he said, fixing the camera. "Alright… so, since I don't have any classes today, and I just got done quilting for the day, I'll be dancing to Gangnam Style until Lawrence Fletcher joins the chat. Everybody tell him to join!"

Both of them looked up as music began to play in the background of Buford's live video, and they were both thinking the exact same thing as he did the dance that had briefly ruled the world back when times just seemed to be simpler.

"Buford's lost it."

-0-

6:00 PM, London; 1:00 PM, Danville

Ferb finally slouched back onto the living room couch, exhausted from today's work - the teleporter was now slowly coming along, thanks to the two hours he and Phineas had spent video chatting and trying to do things individually, but the spark just wasn't there if they weren't together. However, progress was being made! That was more than what could be said in last week's case…

Anyway, Vanessa was on the phone with her dad, walking around the kitchen as she laughed and assured him for the umpteenth time she was perfectly safe and happy where she was.

"Yes… yes dad, he's doing fine - that's really sweet of you to ask," Vanessa smiled. "Hehe, and yes, he is taking really good care of me. If I had to be anywhere but home, it would be here."

Ferb smiled at the overheard complement… his sweetheart meant so much to him.

She then began to walk over, seemingly chuckling as she held out her hand with her phone in it. "Dad wants to talk to you," she smiled. Ferb nodded, and took the phone to speak to his future father in law. "Good evening, doctor."

"Ah, hello Ferb!" Doofenshmirtz said. "I've heard good things from my daughter… you are treating her well, yes?" "Of course sir," said Ferb honestly. "Only the best for the best." Vanessa blushed at the sweet talk, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Well, that's good to hear," he said, his voice sounding pleased. "Well… if she has to be with anyone besides me, I'd have it be you. Glad she's in good hands."

"T-Thank you sir," Ferb said, smiling at the complements. "W-Well, I'll uh… I'll let you get back to Nessie?"

"Sure," Doofenshmirtz said, "take care of yourself! And of course, don't hurt her or else you will be the only victim of my No-Longer-Exist-Inator!"

"That's enough, dad," Vanessa giggled, taking the phone back from Ferb after she saw him tense up a little bit - good ol' shovel talk never got old between the two of them. As she rounded out the call, Ferb just found himself gazing lovingly at Vanessa… how had he ended up with her?

When she could have anyone she desired, she had chosen him. It was… humbling, to say the least of it.

"Okay… love you too, goodbye dad," Vanessa smiled, hanging up. "Ahhh… so, what's tonight's evening plan?"

Ferb raised his finger, then ran off briefly. Vanessa raised a brow, wondering what he could be up to… in the brief period of time he was gone, she decided to flip through Instagram one more time for the day.

Awww… Isabella had posted a mega group photo of the main gang, Candace, Vanessa, Stacy, Jeremy, the Fireside Girls, and the Flynn-Fletcher parents all at the Danville Fair last summer… the caption captured her thoughts exactly. Liked by ferbfletchers, phineasflynn0815, and 34 others.

isagarshapiro - Throwback to simpler times! Can't wait until we can all be like this again. Love everyone in this picture to death! :)

Most of the comments were heartfelt, sweet sentiments to one another… well, most of them.

yaboibuford replied - O MY GOSH GUYS I'M NXT TO MR FLETCHER IN THE PIC

lawrencefletcher replied to yaboibuford - Oh would you look at that Buford, it appears you are! Hahaha, how about that? :D

yaboibuford replied to lawrencefletcher - AAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Wow, he has seriously lost it," Vanessa giggled.

Suddenly, Ferb came back into the room carrying some absolutely precious treasures: her absolute favorite throw blanket, a box of her favorite cereal, and her favorite guilty pleasure movie - Meap Me In St. Louis. It hadn't been released for several years after its announcement, but when it finally did release, it was worth every day of waiting.

"Babe, you are an angel," Vanessa smiled, standing up to give him the tightest hug she could possibly give him. Guess how many smooches she lost count around?

Ferb smiled, rubbing the back of his head as he took a seat next to his girlfriend on the couch after putting the movie in the player. "Shall we?"

Vanessa smiled, cracking open the cereal box like it was Saturday morning.

Even though it was only Friday evening…

-0-

11:00 PM, London; 6:00 PM, Danville

As Vanessa snuggled down underneath the covers, reading her newest murder mystery novel with reading glasses perched on the bridge of her nose, she smiled softly as she felt Ferb crawl into bed next to her.

"Can I say something… a bit odd?"

Vanessa looked over at her boyfriend, putting down her book - she was at a good spot to stop anyway. "Well, of course babe - what's on your mind?"

A smile tugged at Ferb's lips. "I'm… happy. I really am. For these past few weeks of uncertainty I've been a mixture of things: scared, worried, sad… but today is the first day I've just been, well, happy. A-And I mean no offense, of course-"

"Babe, that's so great to hear," Vanessa said, snuggling up next to him. "I gotta be honest - I've been the exact same way. I'm completely content and happy living with you, and being with you, but everything else in life just seems… difficult, doesn't it?"

Ferb nodded.

"But just because it's hard now, doesn't mean it will be forever," she added, smiling up at him. "We're gonna get through this, and we're gonna be better than ever on the other side…"

Ferb smiled, looking over at his lovely girlfriend; now it was his turn, at long last, to lose track of smooches! Oh, revenge was sweet… and so was her giggles.

And as the two drifted off to sleep, they were more content now than they had ever been with their current situation. And that felt good… it really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a lot of text formatting to work out... hehe.
> 
> But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I had so much fun making it. Next one will be centered in Danville with focus on the other members of the gang, like Buford, Baljeet, Candace and Jeremy's family, etc... and maybe a few old friends return as well, plus some anew? ;) And also the return of Bald-Jeet. I know y'all are as hyped for that as I am. :D
> 
> Either way, I hope you'll stick around! I'm having a blast writing this; its such a good cure for boredom. :) If you'd like, please comment if you enjoyed! It makes me smile and jump around to see feedback :D
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading! Have a great day! Stay safe, wash your hands, and practice social distancing to the best of your abilities! Carpe diem!


	3. Return of Bald-jeet

Tuesday; Danville, 5:00 PM

Doofenshmirtz Mm-hmm Incorporated!

Heinz was busy at work tinkering on one of his old, completely harmless Inators when the doorbell rang - now, who could that be? The alimony check still came in at the post office, and obviously he wasn't expecting any guests, so it left him clueless as to who could be at his door.

"Huh-Perry the Platypus?!" Heinz said in excitement, having not seen his best friend in person for quite some time. "And you've done my grocery shopping for me?! Oh thank you Perry the Platypus! I owe you one, for sure."

"Grgrgrgrgr," Perry said, smiling as he handed Heinz the bags of groceries.

"Well come on in, stay for a while!" the scientist said, inviting Perry inside. "I… I've been quite lonely, to be honest. As you know, my daughter's quarantining in London with her boyfriend; it doesn't upset me as much as I thought it was, I mean - Ferb's a good kid, it seems, but I just… I wish she was in Danville, at least."

Perry nodded sympathetically. He really missed seeing Ferb in person too… and he missed Vanessa as well - she gave him so many belly rubs whenever the two happened to cross paths.

"But at least she isn't with that Johnny kid - blech, I think we can all agree that wasn't too pretty," Heinz said, and Perry couldn't help but nod. "Ah-I'm sorry Perry the Platypus, I'm rambling; why don't we order pizza and watch a movie? My treat! As a thank you for the groceries. And then after, I can create an evil Inator and you can thwart my 'scheme'! For old times sake?"

Perry smiled at the thought of reliving the good old days - he gave Heinz a fist bump, and the two settled in as Perry placed in a delivery order for three large pepperoni and olive pizzas.

It was nothing short of a miracle the caller spoke platypus.

-0-

"It's times like these where I'm reminded of how thankful I am for you and I to be friends, Perry the Platypus," Heinz said, wiping off his mouth from his last piece of pizza.

The two of them, for the past hour or so, had been playing video games together and gnawing down on pizza like the two buddies they were - Perry had also said some very un-Perry the Platypus like words in platypus to Doofenshmirtz whenever he caused them to lose a round of the game they were playing, which often resulted in the scientist laughing so hard he nearly collapsed a lung.

Perry raised his soda cup in response to Doof's comment - it meant a lot to be friends to him as well.

"Ooh! Ooh, they're doing reruns of my old favorite show, Horse In A Bookcase!" Doof said excitedly, pointing to the TV. "Hol-Hold on, I'll go get the popcorn; don't go anywhere Perry the Platypus!"

Perry nodded, and Doof ran off to go start a bag of popcorn for the both of them. And while he was gone, Perry took time to reflect over the last thirteen years…

Man. Where had time gone?

It felt like only yesterday, he was reporting back to Major Monogram's office every day to get his daily debriefing on what the evil scientist was doing, before going over to his weirdly shaped building and wrecking whatever Inator the doctor had conjured up, and then flying off into the evening to return to his owners.

It felt like only yesterday, too, that after wrecking Inators, the two would often order takeout or call in a pizza order and hang out together for a few hours before Perry went home; yeah, they were still each other's nemesis, but that was more a brotherly term than anything else. Now, the two didn't even fight, they just hung out!

And Perry knew that this was special - because now, so many people couldn't do that because of the pandemic. But his friendship with Doofenshmirtz was business as usual…

Man.

He was one lucky platypus.

-0-

Wednesday

Danville, 8:00 AM

Baljeet had been up since six that morning, cursing silently to himself… he had never backed down from a dare. It is what he felt broke him from the typical nerd stereotype.

Which is why he was currently debating chickening out… he had never gone bald before! Well, he could swear he hadn't - though some little part of himself told him that he had actually gone bald before, but he couldn't remember it. Maybe it was during Season 1, that was forever ago anyway.

However, that wasn't the worst part of it all...

The worst part was who would be doing the shaving.

And he had just knocked on his door. Baljeet gulped, and went to the front hallway of his apartment, and opened the door…

Buford was on the other side. "You sure about this, Jeet?" Buford asked, stepping inside and removing his mask. "The comment got 100 likes, which I didn't think would happen - but I have to stick to the bet."

"Alright then, I've got the supplies," Buford said, pulling out the razor from his plastic bag. "Are you ready for this?"

Baljeet sighed. "No… but, alas, we must do it. To the balcony!"

And so, the two moved out to Baljeet's apartment's balcony, and got everything ready. Baljeet sat in one of the chairs, and Buford wrapped a towel around him, and turned on the razor. "So, how's life lately?"

"Alright, I guess," Baljeet said. "Boring mostly - I can't even take Ginger out now, so that stinks. How are you and Gretchen, by the way?"

"Better than ever, actually!" Buford said, smiling as he proceeded to run the razor right over the center of Baljeet's head. "O-Oh my God… dude, I am so sorry in advance." "Get it over with," Baljeet sighed, although he couldn't help but chuckle - he was curious to see how he'd look bald.

"I think you'll look good bald, dude!" Buford said. "And besides, I don't mean to brag, but once this is all over with, I can make a wig out of your hair - I happen to be excellent at wig making."

"Since when?" Baljeet asked, feeling a cold rush right over his head - that felt weird, dude.

"You don't know everything about me," Buford chuckled, continuing to shave all of the hair off of Baljeet's head - but not before giving him a cursed hairline and laughing for two straight minutes at it. And when he showed Baljeet what it looked like in a mirror, the young professor couldn't help but laugh his head off as well.

"BRO! BRO I LOOK LIKE I JUST CAME OUT OF A CAR WASH AND I DIDN'T HAVE MY WINDOW ROLLED UP!" Baljeet yelled, running back inside the apartment, howling with laughter.

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!" Buford guffawed, following him back inside. "Nah nah nah bring your nerd butt back in this chair! Where are you goin?!"

"DUDE! I AM NEVER GONNA RECOVER FROM THIS!" Baljeet cackled, looking in the mirror at the awful mess that was his current haircut.

"Bro, honestly, you know I love you from the bottom of my heart to the top," Buford said, putting his hand on Baljeet's shoulder, "but for real though - if I saw you on public transport, yeah, I'd ask for an arrest warrant to be placed on you."

The two spent the next ten minutes running around Baljeet's apartment laughing their heads off, before they finally took a second to breathe and return to the impromptu barbershop on his balcony.

"Dude, I'll need to get you to cut my hair more often," Baljeet laughed, drying a tear from his eye. "This has been one of the best experiences of my life, y'know."

"I'm absolutely honored, even though I think I just gave you the worst haircut in history," Buford said, taking a deep breath to stop himself from losing it once more. "Ahhh… I love you, my man."

"Love you too, my dude," Baljeet said. "Now, let's get the rest of this off. It's time for Bald-jeet to make his grand return."

-0-

Danville, 10:00 AM; London, 2:00 PM

Isabella sighed as she closed her favorite book for the umpteenth time now - reading was always fun, but only when it wasn't her last ditch attempt to do something fun. She wanted to go see Phineas, but he was in class right now… she knew her poor baby needed saving, and she was a sitting duck.

She put down her book, and decided to check what was going on on Instagram - maybe there was an update to Baljeet going bald, or Buford's ever mysterious obsession with Mr. Fletcher… and sure enough, there was. But first, there was a cute picture of Vanessa, who was holding up two pairs of shoes. Liked by ferbfletchers, hirano_stace, and 25 others.

vanessa.d26 - Uh oh… ya girl just got her impulse-bought ballroom and tap shoes. Babe, I'm sorry in advance.

There was a follow up video of her tap dancing - while it was clearly not pro, it was still adorable. Ferb could be heard chuckling behind the camera as Vanessa undoubtedly scuffed their kitchen floor. Isabella left a heart-warming comment.

isagarshapiro replied - Dance baby dance! We love to see it *heart emojis*

vanessa.d26 replied to isagarshapiro - Thank you, love you bby :)

meliss5chase replied - OMG I miss tap so much. and ballroom looks like a blast, now I know what I must do

vanessa.d26 replied to meliss5chase - Join me my friend

Then, there was a less than wholesome post, but it was still hilarious. Baljeet had posted a selfie, with Buford holding a razor in the background - both were smiling at least! Liked by yaboibuford, ginghirano, and 98 others.

baljeet_tjinder - The comment got 100 likes… enjoy the return of Bald-Jeet, you evil humans and your cellphones.

yaboibuford replied - DAS A BIG OOF BALD-JEET

ginghirano replied - OMG BABY NOOOOO! you poor soul! :'(

milo_murphys replied - Dang Baljeet! Sure does stink that you have to go bald, sorry about that. Would've tried to do something to stop it if I could've!

baljeet_tjinder replied to milo_murphys - YOU LIKED THE DAMN COMMENT MILO.

milo_murphys replied to baljeet_tjinder - …;D

And finally - a post from Buford when he was at the grocery store, and had run into a certain someone… Liked by lawrencefletcher, lindaflynn_fletcher, and 19 others.

yaboibuford - OMG GYS LOOK WHO I SAW YESTRDAY AT THE GROCERY STOR

lawrencefletcher replied - Always a pleasure running into you, Buford! :D

yaboibuford replied to lawrencefletcher - AAAAAAAAAAAA

lumberzack_u - You got issues, dude. And I'm here for it.

Isabella then spent the better part of five minutes laughing her head off in her bed because of the fact that Buford was obsessed with Mr. Fletcher… like, why? It made no sense! But it was so funny! She couldn't help but wonder what Phineas, Ferb, and Candace all thought of his obsession...

Then, an idea struck her like lightning to cure her boredom - she could call the Fireside Girls! Why hadn't she done that this week already?!

"Gah! Well, B'Ezrat HaShem, I can reach everyone within the hour… oh, please let at least one of them be online!" Isabella said quietly, firing up her laptop. Last week all of the Fireside Girls had finally gotten PerryChat installed on their computers, but had taken forever to set up each of their accounts.

She randomly chose a name in her head, then pulled up the contact. It took a minute, but at long last, Gretchen - who had a very interesting choice of attire.

"Hey Gretchen! Whatcha do-Uhm… w-what are you wearing?" Isabella asked, raising her eyebrow at Gretchen's clearly oversized tie dye t-shirt that read, in all caps, 'MAKE LOVE NOT WAR'.

"Isabella! Hey buddy!" Gretchen smiled. "Oh, this? Well, yesterday I was talking with Buford, and we both dared each other to try a new fashion sense - I got sixties hipster, he got country."

"Oh, God help us all," Isabella whispered, wondering what country Buford could possibly look like. "I'm really starting to wonder if he's gonna be the same person when this is all over."

"I wouldn't worry, I've been talking with him everyday," Gretchen shrugged, adjusting her head wrap. "We can't actually go on dates due to all the fun places being shut down, so we've been having very interesting virtual-dates! Yesterday we went to space - it was pretty cool."

"Gretchen's losing it too," Isabella thought, before speaking aloud once more. "Well, you two have fun with that - I'm gonna call the rest of the girls, alrighty?"

"They're all playing Golf It right now," Gretchen chuckled. "If you wanna join a party of swearing young adults who really hate quarantine-"

"I'm in, sign me up," Isabella laughed.

As soon as she got onto the call with all of the other Fireside Girls, she almost regretted her decision - almost. It was so funny to hear them all laughing and yelling at one another.

"ISABELLA!" Adyson exclaimed. "So glad you could make it!"

"Have you seen Baljeet?!" Ginger shouted. "Ya mean Bald-Jeet?" Katie giggled. "I will personally assure you that you will never make another hole so long as we are in this call," Ginger said.

"Uh oh, them's are fighting words!" Holly laughed. "Let's go ladies!" Milly said.

Isabella laughed… this was gonna be fun as heck.

-0-

Danville, 5:00 PM

"Thank you so much for having me back over for dinner, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher," Isabella said, walking into the Flynn-Fletcher residence with a huge smile on her face - as she always did.

"Oh, Isabella, you're welcome in our house anytime!" Linda smiled. "I'm almost done, should be no more than fifteen minutes. You wanna go hang out with Phineas until we're ready down here?"

"Of course!" Isabella smiled. She then sped-walked up the stairs, calling out for her boyfriend - he didn't respond, so she knocked on the bedroom door. "Come in," a soft voice said from the other side.

"Oh, baby, what's wrong?" Isabella asked, walking in and seeing the frown currently on Phineas' face. She sat down next to where he was on his bed, and took a look at the picture frame… it was him and Ferb. She understood now.

"I know he wouldn't even be home for the summer yet normally… but he should be during these times," Phineas sighed. "I just… I miss him, Isa. I miss him so much… I-I'm sorry-"

"No, don't you dare apologize," Isabella said, cupping his face in her hands. "You miss your brother, that's human! Especially during a time where it's not known when you'll see each other face to face again. But you will, Phineas, don't worry about that; and until then, I'll be your business partner, even though Ferb's always the best one for you."

Phineas smiled softly, his expression seeming less sad than before. "Thanks Isa… I love you so much."

"Right back at ya, buddy," Isabella winked, receiving a forehead kiss. "Now, let's snuggle for a bit, hmm? We've got at least ten minutes before dinner's ready…"

And so, they planned to do just that, and did for about five minutes - but then, the doorbell rang. The two looked at each other with an equal amount of confusion, and walked downstairs to go answer the door since they figured the adults were busy with the food.

On the other side…

Well, they nearly jumped out of their skin.

"BALJEET?! BUFORD?!" they both exclaimed.

"In the flesh!" Buford said, brushing out his bangs.

"B-Baljeet! How did your hair grow back so fast?!" Isabella exclaimed, pulling everyone into a group hug.

"Wig!" Baljeet choked out, due to Isabella's tight hold. After they were all released, he took a deep breath. "Buford is apparently an expert at wig-making; he took all the shaved off hair and made a wig out of it."

"How can we tell?" asked Phineas, raising a brow cheekily and moving his hand towards Baljeet's hair.

It was at that moment that Buford pulled out his phone, and his lockscreen was Baljeet's absolutely obliterated haircut midway through the shaving. Isabella had to excuse herself, and Phineas just barely managed to keep his laughs at a minimum.

"Oh my gosh, that's hilarious dude! I need to send that to… to Ferb," Phineas said, his demeanor suddenly shifting to a sadder tone.

"Hey, I understand the pain," Buford said, "but you two will get that teleporter working soon enough! And then, we'll have a massive reunion party and float around like little woodland pixies!"

"I'm so bringing that back now," Baljeet smirked.

"What? It's safer than air travel right now, unless it's just us on a plane," Buford said.

Suddenly… Phineas' eyes sparkled. At the same time, Isabella came walking back in, Baljeet's smirk diminished for a questioning demeanor, and Buford's eyes widened.

"What's going on?" Isabella asked.

"Phineas just got an idea, it seems!" Baljeet said. "I would know that face anywhere."

"O-Oh my go-gosh… y-you guys! I-Its Mr. Fletcher!" Buford whispered, pointing to his hero.

But Phineas' look was all triumph - like he had just come up with the ultimate idea.

"Gang, I know this will sound far fetched, so bear with me… I think I just came up with the best idea ever. Let's discuss this after dinner - I think I know how we can get Ferb and Vanessa back to the states."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far! Any and all feedback is loved and appreciated <3 Thanks again!


	4. Keeping Up With The Johnsons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to all you Canderemy fans out there! ;)

"Phineas. I love you like a brother, which is why I have to say, with a heavy heart - that just… I don't know if that would be possible!"

"Oh come on Baljeet, we did the impossible every single day when we were younger!" Phineas said, his old spark now fully ignited into a flame. "Buford, come on, back me up here!"

"Well, I would, but I still need to get Mr. Fletcher's autograph," Buford said. "I still can't believe we dined at the same table! AaaaAAA-"

"That's enough of that," Baljeet said, covering Buford's mouth with his hand. "How did that obsession start, anyway? Like, I don't want to be rude or anything, but seriously - that came out of nowhere, dude."

"Well, why didn't you ask earlier?" Buford said, before looking off into space. "It all started-"

"Isa, please?" Phineas asked, practically begging for someone to agree with him on this huge idea of his.

Isabella gave her boyfriend a sympathetic look, but then she sighed. "Phineas… I want this idea to work as much as you do," Isabella said, "but… we don't even have our regular group of five! And undoubtedly it would take five of us to do this… and what if that spark just isn't there anymore?"

Phineas took a deep breath, and sat down on his bed… maybe they were right.

Maybe this wasn't possible… months of toiling away at the teleporter would have to do.

...WAIT.

"WAIT," Phineas said, "you said we needed a group of five, right?! A-A group of five makes it work! It always has!"

"'Cept for when Irving came over," Buford commented.

"Right, but- hey, wait a minute, has anyone seen Irving since the coronavirus began its rampage?" Phineas said, raising a brow. The entire gang looked at one another, all with equally questioning and concerning looks.

"...Honestly, if anyone bit the dust because of COVID-19, it was probably him," Isabella said, rubbing her hair.

"SARS-CoV-2," Baljeet 'corrected'.

"Wuhan Virus," Buford said matter-of-factly.

In reality, Irving was perfectly fine - at least… we think.

"Okay okay okay - ignoring the previous conversation, and praying for Irving's safety, I have an even crazier idea," Phineas said. "We substitute Ferb - with Candace."

Everyone looked at each other, equal amounts of uncertainty in their eyes - but they weren't saying no. They actually… they actually seemed to be smiling at his idea!

"...Y'know what," Isabella said, standing up from Phineas' bed, "that is so wild… i-it just might work!"

"We only saw her building capabilities once when the Avengers came over, but even then, she wasn't experienced with this stuff! We could show her the ropes!" Baljeet exclaimed.

Buford just shrugged. "Dunno. Could work, could crash and burn. I'm down."

"I'll call her," Phineas said, "I just hope it doesn't interrupt her and Jeremy's movie night." As Phineas pulled out his phone, there was only one thought on the entire gang's mind…

What had Candace been up to in quarantine?

* * * * * * * 

~Flashback~Ripple~

Yesterday; Danville, 3:00 AM

The sound of a baby crying was what woke the Flynn-Johnson's that early late-April morning.

"Ugh…" Candace groaned, checking the time. "My turn?"

"Yep," Jeremy could just barely be heard saying. If Candace didn't love that man so much, she would've smacked him for that smug look on his face. However, he looked cute with it, so she just rolled her eyes and walked over to the neighboring room.

"I'm here Amanda!" she called out softly. "Shh shh shh… it's okay sweetie, its okay… what's wrong tonight, huh?"

Thankfully, it wasn't a dirty diaper - Candace loved her daughter more than anything, but she also liked not smelling dirty diapers quite a bit. It seemed to be baby formula she was after, so Candace rubbed her eyes sleepily and walked to the kitchen.

As Amanda sucked on the bottle eagerly and happily, Candace sighed happily - as much as she loved her sleep, she loved her daughter more. "Can't wait until the day we find out you're gonna be a big sister, Mandy…" she smiled, kissing her forehead.

Nights like these were good nights to be thankful - every night was, but these ones in particular. As she looked around the kitchen, she saw photos of her parents, her brothers, her husband… everyone that meant the world to her was all in here.

One of her favorites had to be her, Stacy, and Vanessa at a milkshake bar - that one was full of priceless memories, especially when they realized how expensive those shakes were!

There was also one of her and Jeremy on their wedding day… oh, how that memory made her nearly tear up every single time she found her eyes looking at it. It was only family and a few close friends, outside a beautiful church, and everything had gone perfect. Even with Suzy present! The petty 'feud' between them was settled long ago, which had made her quite pleased.

And then… there was one that just made her smile. It was her and her brothers, along with their little gaggle of friends, on the final day of that incredibly long summer - it looked like the virus was about to give them another one, just nowhere near as fun!

Had her need to bust them been childish? Yes… but it kept her active, and she was actually a dang good lawyer, so it paid off in the end. And besides, even though it seemed like she was actively hating them, never once did she actually hate her little brothers. Nothing would ever be able to make her do that.

As Candace smiled over all her reminiscing, what snapped her out of it was her young daughter's yawning. "You ready to go back to bed, huh?" Candace said, yawning herself as she smiled down at the young five month old. "So is mommy…"

Candace gently cradled her daughter in her arms, taking the bottle out of her loosened grip and putting it in the sink. She then walked back to her room, and the Klimpaloon-like pajamas rose and fell steadily with Amanda's breathing as she drifted off to sleep.

"Mommy loves you sweetie," Candace smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead.

That night, Candace found herself sleeping even better than usual.

-0-

The Next Day; Danville, 10:00 AM

As Amanda played with her toys happily in her playpen, Candace made an audible groan as she checked the refrigerator.

"What's wrong, babe?" asked Jeremy, before seeing it himself. "Oooh… yeah, we're out of everything, aren't we?"

"Yes," Candace nodded. "Yes we are. I'll run to the store to restock, I've gotten a pretty good idea of what all we need from staring at the fridge for the past five minutes."

Jeremy laughed, kissing his wife on the cheek. "Yet another reason why I love you."

"Don't go getting any ideas," Candace said flirtatiously, kissing her husband with a smirk before grabbing and putting on her mask, then getting her purse. "See you in a couple hours, alrighty?"

"Sounds good!" Jeremy nodded, giving a thumbs up and blowing a kiss.

Candace smirked, lowered her mask to catch it on her lips, and winked as she headed out the door. "So… looks like it's just me and you for a little while, huh Amanda?" Jeremy said, smiling and sitting down in front of the playpen. Amanda babbled something in response, and Jeremy chuckled… today was gonna be a good day, he just knew it.

However, before he could actually play whatever sorta game his daughter was currently trying to get him to play, the doorbell rang.

"Bother… one sec, sweetie," Jeremy said, standing up and walking over to the door.

On the other side was a grey-haired man, probably in his late 50s or early 60s, wearing a green steampunk-themed top hat and a green three-piece suit; accompanying him was a younger guy, probably early 40s, sporting a small afro and a dark orange and yellow track suit.

"Ah yes, hello sir!" the green suited man said. "Hey what's up dude," the other one said, waving hello with a quick flash of his hand from his hoodie pocket.

"Uh… h-hello," Jeremy said, raising a brow at the men's questionable fashion choices. "Wait, where are your masks? Mayor Doofenshmirtz made them mandatory for door-to-door visits recently."

"Masks? What silly nonsense! We do not-...wait," the green suited man said, "wh-what year is it, sir?"

"2020, of course," Jeremy chuckled awkwardly.

"GOOD HEAVENS!" the man exclaimed. "RUN DAKOTA, RUN! IT'S THE YEAR OF THE GREAT SARS-COV-2 PANDEMIC!"

"Ohhhh so that's why we were getting those weird looks! Seems like it is, Cavendish; though I could swear it was just corona," Dakota said, having a realization as his friend ran out onto the sidewalk in a panic. Dakota decided to follow after him. "What?! C'mon, let's go get some pizza! Support small businesses man! I-It only lasted like eight months, right? Dude!"

Jeremy just stood in the doorway for a minute, contemplating everything he had just seen. He then decided it was probably best to just act like this had never happened...Their voices did remind him vaguely of two guys he had served at Slushy Dawg several years ago, but he had never seen their faces.

"Okay, umm… about that tea party, Amanda," said Jeremy, "I think I'll just lay down on the couch for a minute… I-I'll join you in a minute, 'kay?"

Amanda giggled, and Jeremy smiled warmly as he laid down on the couch.

People were weird, man…

* * * * * * * 

Danville, 12:30 PM

After Candace returned from the grocery store, she and Jeremy eagerly set about making lunch for themselves and Amanda. They were having lasagna, one of their personal favorites-it took them both to make it, which allowed for some special bonding time to take place during these moments.

"You go rest for a minute, okay babe?" Jeremy smiled, kissing her forehead. "You've done plenty of work already today, let me take over for a bit."

"Such a gentleman," Candace smiled, patting his cheek. "I'm a bit tired, yeah… I'll take a minute on the couch. Call me back when the lasagna is done, please."

"You got it," Jeremy smiled.

Candace smiled as well, walking off to the couch where her daughter was engrossed in a funny little TV show going on at the moment. She decided now was as good a time as any to flip through Instagram - she hadn't been on in a few days, so it seemed like it was appropriate to catch up now.

The first post was a really cute family picture from Ferb… good times, good times. Liked by phineasflynn0815, isagarshapiro, and 30 others.

ferbfletchers - Simpler times. Miss you all very much. :) *hearts*

phineasflynn0815 replied - Will be seeing you soon bro! Can promise you that!

yaboibuford replied - plz world leadrs, come out n say dis wuhan virus was a crul joke

Candace chuckled lightly - Buford always had something interesting to say. Though she still couldn't put her finger on, to this day, why in the world he had an obsession with her dad's Instagram.

Either way, the next post was a picture of Coltrane from his office on the phone - oh yeah, Coltrane was a state congressman! Despite only being twenty-eight, he had already done a pretty good job already representing the district Danville was in. Liked by hirano_stace, itsjennybrown, and 3,043 others.

coltranelewis - Very productive call with Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz of my home city of Danville - a lot is being done to make sure COVID-19 doesn't hit any town in my jurisdiction hard. We're gonna get through this, everyone!

baljeet_tjinder replied - Thank you for helping us fight SARS-CoV-2, Congressman Lewis. :)

yaboibuford replied to baljeet_tjinder - wuhan virus

baljeet_tjinder replied to yaboibuford - Please. Not here.

Candace left a few hand clap emojis in a comment, seeing as Stacy had already done all the fawning over her husband that needed to be done. Those two were a good couple. And that interaction between Buford and Baljeet was priceless.

Finally, one of her newer friends, Sara Murphy (she had met her through Vanessa), posted a selfie with herself and her fiance, Neal from the comic shop, while the two were making volunteer pizza deliveries. Liked by milo_murphys, vanessa.d26, and 23 others.

sara_murphslaw - You can't see it, but we're smiling so wide underneath the masks! So happy to be volunteering with my baby in these times; Corona can't stop love y'all!

"Darn right," Candace thought, leaving a like and a few hearts in the comments. Even though there was so much negativity going around with this dumb virus, she could always count on her friends to cheer her up - and that applied most of all to her husband, aka her bestest best friend.

"Lunch is ready, girls!" Jeremy called out, starting to plate the lasagna and get Amanda's baby food ready.

"Oooh, you hear that honey? Its num-num time!" Candace said, picking up her excited daughter and carrying her over to the table.

"She only ever eats when we refer to lunch as 'num num time', I-I will never understand that," Jeremy muttered, chuckling lightly.

"Babe, you're monologuing out loud again," Candace said, rolling her eyes and smirking as she set the table and placed Amanda into her high chair - not in that order though.

"Ah, hate when that happens," Jeremy said, suddenly seeming very serious - only to make Candace laugh, which was accomplished!

As the couple then sat down for lunch, Candace smiled at her daughter. "Oh! Oh! Here comes the airplane!" "Never understood why airplanes made a difference," Jeremy monologued, but with a smirk this time.

As Amanda took a bite of her baby food, Candace actually seemed to ponder the thought herself. "Yeah… why does that trick work?"

"Ma-ma!"

Candace and Jeremy both went wide eyed, and looked at Amanda with so much shock and happiness that it almost scared the poor thing.

"HER FIRST WORD!"

The next ten minutes, after a very hastily eaten lasagna, were spent spamming literally everyone that they knew of that Amanda had said her first word - oh, maybe quarantine wasn't such a bad thing after all!

* * * * * * *

~Return~To~Present~

Danville, 7:30 PM

It had been a rather tame day in the Flynn-Johnson household; Amanda had been very good, as she usually was, but it did take a little bit of effort to get her to finally go to bed. After they had finally been able to lull her to sleep with Candace singing a soft version of "Squirrels In My Pants", the two adults slumped down onto their couch.

"Alrighty, what are we watching tonight?" Candace asked as Jeremy grabbed the remote.

"Dunno… I'll flip through and see what we've got," Jeremy said.

It was at that moment that Candace's phone rang, and Phineas' number came up on the screen. "Oh, hold on, gotta take this." Jeremy nodded, and Candace got up and went into another room. "Hello?"

"Hey Candace! You alright?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, I'm good dude! Yourself?" Candace responded. "Yep," Phineas confirmed, "so hey - I wanted to ask… would you be down in taking part in one of our biggest endeavors yet?"

"...Wait," Candace said, raising a brow, "are you and the gang getting together and actually building something? This early in the year?"

"Well, technically, summer is kinda here - Corona sure as heck isn't gonna let us return this late in the year," Phineas said, "and Ferb isn't with us at the moment, and we need a fifth person. I know you haven't had a lot of experience with the invention side of our family, but I really really want to do this project, and it would mean the world to me if you were down to come help us with it."

Candace thought long and hard for a moment. This was… this was certainly not a call she was expecting. But Phineas sounded so excited about this idea of his… and she didn't want to make the most positive person in the world sad.

So she made a decision - a decision fifteen year old her would've thought to be unthinkable without a bust in return.

"I'm in."

That answer was worth the pure whoop of joy that Phineas shouted alone. He spent the next five seconds thanking her, before excitedly saying how great this was gonna be and then promptly declaring his brotherly love for her - and then hanging up.

Candace couldn't help but chuckle… what did she expect, really?

As she walked back into the living room with a smile adorning her lips, Jeremy asked with a smile, "What was that call about, babe?"

Candace sighed happily. "Fifteen year old me would never forgive me - okay, well, I don't wanna say that, but anyway - I don't know when, but at some point, I'm gonna help Phineas with one of his little schemes."

"Wow, character growth much?" Jeremy chuckled. "Good for you babe! I support you all the way with this."

"Thanks Jeremy," Candace smiled, snuggling up into his side. "I love you so much…"

"And I love you too, Candace," Jeremy smiled, putting his arm around Candace as they began a show they probably wouldn't finish that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Stay tuned to find out what Phineas' big idea is! And more importantly... will it work? ;) 
> 
> Kudos/Comments are loved and appreciated! Stay safe out there y'all! Love you :D


	5. Three Family Reunions (kinda...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have had SO MUCH FUN writing this chapter; I think its my favorite one so far.
> 
> HUGE credit/shoutout to Tumblr blog, woulddieforperrytheplatypus, for the Heinz/Roger plot that is set in motion this chapter. The original post was about an assassination attempt on Roger forcing him and Heinz to be watched by Perry, and I loved it so much that I wanted to put my own COVID-spin on it! Thank you so much again for letting me do that :D

Vanessa was currently making quite a bit of noise.

Sourdough bread took a while to bake, and since everyone was doing it, Ferb had decided to try his hand at making some for himself and Vanessa. Since she had proven to herself she was no Chef Ramsay, Vanessa chose to spend her time being moral support…

And also, putting her new tap shoes to good use from her seat at the bar. And as she did a particularly fast beat, she giggled.  
Ferb looked up from the sourdough bread that was currently baking in the oven, mainly so he could see his girlfriend’s gorgeous smile, but also to see what she was giggling at.

“What?” Vanessa smiled from the kitchen barstool she was currently perched up on, making a few clicking noises with her feet. “You can’t blame me for loving my new tap shoes, can you? I get to be noisy and carefree!”

Ferb smiled, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. Vanessa started laughing again.

“Hey, I’m gonna go see if we have something in the basement I can dance on without scratching up the floor,” Vanessa smiled, getting up and kissing Ferb’s cheek. “Keep an eye on the bread for us?”

Ferb nodded, giving a thumbs up.

“Thanks babe!” Vanessa said, shuffling off down to the basement. She had yet to regret her purchase of impulse-bought shoes, and found herself often tapping around the house; much to Ferb’s amusement and enjoyment, but much to their floor’s displeasure. She had been searching for a cheap board, but everything was so expensive! It was just a piece of wood, what was so special about it?

Anyway, ignoring the online shopping overlord’s evil imposing prices, she flicked on the light and began scuffling around the junk that littered the not-so-clean side of the basement. She looked and looked everywhere, but there just didn’t seem to be anything good to scuff up…

Then, she heard something.

Now, normally, basement noises would make anyone freak out and immediately bolt up the stairs before the demons that haunted the dark corners could catch you, but this… this just made Vanessa extremely confused. There was no way… I-It couldn’t be…

That voice…

She began to dig through some old boxes she had gotten shipped over, courtesy of her dad and uncle Roger, and lo and behold - the source of the noise!

“We should have waffles for breakfast soon!”

“NORM?!” Vanessa exclaimed. “Ho-How, WHY are you here?! A-And why are you just a head?!”

“I don’t know!” Norm said cheerily. “Time has lost all its meaning to me ever since I was placed in this box!”

“...Wow, that cut deep,” Vanessa said. “O-Okay, well, who put you in here? Dad or Uncle Roger?”

“Uncle Roger, beloved Mayor of Danville for the past 12 years!” Norm said.

“Go figure; dad would never let any of your heads out of his sight,” Vanessa said, rolling her eyes. “Umm… Ferb! We got a guest, babe!”

Immediately, she heard Ferb practically fly down the stairs to the basement in a bit of a panic, but he only raised a brow when he saw Norm. “Yeah, I’m just as confused as you,” Vanessa chuckled. “Ferb, this is my dad’s robot ‘son’, Norm. Norm, this is my boyfriend, Ferb Fletcher.”

“Howdy doody!” Norm said happily. “I would wave my cowboy hat, but as you can see, I have no body!”

Ferb stared for a few seconds, before chuckling. “Quite a handsome fellow, isn’t he?”

“Aww! You would be making me blush, if I had any blood to rush to my face!” Norm said, feeling genuinely happy for the first time since activating last.

“Is there still a Norm head back at my dad’s?” Vanessa asked. 

“Of course! He only knocked me in by mistake, and I guess my on switch was hit when I fell into this box. What a hoot!”

Vanessa chuckled… guess they had a third person living in the house now.

“Well, y’know I’m not shipping him back… spent enough money on these babes anyway,” Vanessa said, looking down at her shoes. “Can we keep him, Ferbs? Pretty   
please?”

“Don’t see why not,” Ferb said, smiling and patting Norm’s head, “and it's not another mouth to feed, so we needn't worry about that.”

“I run on squirrel power and oil!” Norm said with a smile.

“Never thought I’d say this, but thank God oil just went down the drain in terms of prices,” Vanessa giggled, walking back up the stairs with Ferb at her side and Norm   
in her arms.

“Hey, sis, why are you so noisy?” Norm asked, ever the optimist.

“It's the tap shoes, ‘bro’,” Vanessa smirked, “and I would suggest ya get used to it.”

“Okie dokie!” Norm said, giving a metaphorical thumbs up.

“Wonder what dad’s up to anyway…” Vanessa wondered as she re-emerged with her boyfriend and ‘brother’’s head from the basement. 

* * * * * * *

12:00 PM, Danville

Heinz was pulling out his hot pockets from the microwave when he got a call on his phone... he thought he had told that telemarketer, for the last time, he did NOT want to buy discounted paper products! Especially not now!

However, his frown didn’t dissipate when he realized it wasn’t a telemarketer - it was Roger.

Now, things hadn’t gotten worse with Roger over the years… but they hadn’t gotten better either. It was still the same “our only similarity is our blood” thing, but Heinz couldn’t deny that his attitude towards his brother had softened slightly ever since his brief experience as Tri-State Governor.

“Hey Roger,” Heinz said, Hot Pocket now in his mouth. “Why are you calling? It's not golfing day yet. And besides, even if it was-”

“I’m afraid this is a very serious matter, Heinz, unlike golfing day,” Roger said, almost seeming… frightened on the phone. Although Doof couldn’t lie, Roger not thinking golfing day was important kinda cut deep… “D-Do you mind if I stop by your apartment in around twenty minutes?”

“I guess not, I’m not expecting visitors until at least two,” Heinz shrugged, taking another bite of his Hot Pocket. “You’ll probably wanna know, my best friend Perry the Platypus will probably get most of my attention-aaaand he hung up. Well.”

Doof continued to eat his Hot Pockets, not really caring about the fact that Roger was coming to visit; it was a ‘whatever’ kind of situation. 

What he was not expecting, when Roger arrived, was two bodyguards wearing face masks and rubber gloves.

“Hello Heinz,” Roger said, offering his elbow to bump. “So good to see you, brother.”

“Yeah, you too,” Heinz said, reluctantly bumping his elbow. “So why have you decided to visit all of a sudden? You haven’t stopped by since you helped Vanessa pack for London.”

“Well… you might want to sit down, as this could be quite a while,” Roger sighed, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Heinz raised a brow, but invited Roger into his living room.

“Well… it was just another ordinary day at City Hall, and I decided that it was time for a routine staff testing,” Roger said, “and… well, what do you know. Three of my staffers, and my personal valet tested positive for COVID-19.”

Heinz’s eyes widened slightly. 

“Now, they were completely fine and asymptomatic, but of course, they personally assured me they’d begin self-quarantining; and I’ve ordered a complete disinfecting of City Hall; problem is, now I don’t have a place to work,” Roger continued.

“Your house?” Heinz suggested. “Oh, that’s right,” Roger remarked, like he was remembering something off the spot. “My butler tested positive the other day as well - also asymptomatic. Out of an abundance of caution, they want to disinfect my home too, and recommend not returning for at least a week.”

“Alright, well, get to the point,” Heinz said, gesturing for his brother to continue.

But then, something clicked.

Oh no…

Oh no no no. This could not be happening.

“Heinz, this is the biggest favor I’ve ever had to ask of you,” Roger said, lowering his head, “but I can’t work anywhere else… Do you, by any chance, have a room I could borrow? A room, maybe even just a desk and phone, to conduct business is all I’d need. I’ve already got a hotel room reserved at the Danville Holiday Hotel.”

Heinz rubbed the area between his eyes… could this actually be happening? Seriously? His brother, the handsome mayor, was coming to him for a workspace after five people surrounding him tested positive for Corona.

But, alas… he wasn’t evil anymore. And who knows? Maybe he could try to actually establish some real family between him and his brother now!

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this… but you can take Vanessa’s old room,” Heinz sighed, feeling extremely reluctant to hand over his baby girl’s old room to his admittedly-above average attractiveness-brother, but… hey, maybe this was just another step on his way to becoming Professor Time.

Wow. He had completely forgotten about that. Maybe it was time to get back on that train…

“Heinz, I couldn’t have asked for a better brother,” Roger smiled, getting up and offering his elbow once again. Heinz got up, rolled his eyes, then forced a smile as he bumped his brother. “I promise, I’ll take up as little space as possible, and do my best to stay out of your business. Thank you so much again.”

“Yeah yeah, sure,” Heinz said. “WAIT - you got tested too, right?”

“Of course!” Roger chuckled, heading out the door to get his stuff from his office and bring over to Doofenshmirtz Mh-mm Incorporated, “I wouldn’t have come over if I had tested positive!”

As Roger left, Heinz took a moment to sit back and reflect…

His brother, the mayor, would actually be here. Conducting business. In HIS apartment! Wow… how in the world had it come to this?

“Wakey wakey chocolate cakey!” Norm said, suddenly walking in out of nowhere with a plate and some chocolate cake. 

“...That doesn’t even make sense,” Heinz said, before shrugging and smiling. “But… eh, treat myself, why don’t I? Hand it over, Norm. Thanks dude.” 

“You got it, dad!” Norm said, giving a thumbs up. “Hey, can we go to the park and play catch later?”

“If my brother doesn’t get in the way, and my special platypus bill mask arrives soon,” Heinz said, taking a bite out of the cake. “Hey, is that a new head? I just now noticed it, i-it looks good on you!”

“Thanks, pop!” Norm said. “I appear to be missing my usual ‘happy’ face, so I have to substitute with ‘Happy 2: Electric Boogaloo’! I do hope the change is not too noticeable!” 

“Nah, you’re good,” Heinz said, taking another bite out of his cake.

* * * * * * * 

“Ay, Cavendish! You gotta check out this new app I just downloaded called ‘TikTok’!” Dakota called out. “Look, We’re Going To The Zoo is trending! I’m so proud of my great great grandpa’s generation, man.”

“I am NOT doing any TicTac dances with you, Dakota!” Cavendish stated firmly.

“Heh, okay boomer,” Dakota chuckled, continuing to scroll through TikTok.

“SAY WHAT?!” Cavendish yelled. 

* * * * * * * 

Danville, 3:00 PM

“Oh, I’m so happy that Candace and Jeremy get to come visit!” Linda said excitedly, constantly looking out the window for her daughter’s car to pull up. “It's been over a month and a half since I’ve seen my grandbaby, and that is way too long. Oh gosh… its been over a month and a half since I’ve seen Candace! Or Jeremy!”

“Oh yes, quite so dear!” Lawrence said. “I tell you, it's good to just see humans again - I’ve missed the outside world, let me tell you.” 

“Are Candace and Jeremy here yet?” Phineas asked, stepping out of his room to come and wait with his family.

“Oh, they should be here any minute now!” Linda said, excitedly switching between checking her phone and the window for her daughter, son in law, and granddaughter’s arrival.

“Ah, would you look at that!” Lawrence said.

“They’re here?” Phineas asked.

“Oh, not yet my boy, but look!” Lawrence smiled, pointing to his phone as Phineas looked over his shoulder. “Buford was the first one to like my new Instagram post, yet again! Haha, that boy is quite the character, isn’t he?”

Phineas chuckled under his breath. “Yes. Yes, he is.”

“I’ll have to get him a thank-you note or something, he’s been so consistent!” Lawrence smiled.

“I’m sure he would love that,” Phineas said, hiding a laugh.

“AH! THEY’RE HERE!” Linda said, excitedly speed-walking over to the door. Lawrence and Phineas followed close behind, and came out just in time to witness the happy reunion of mother and daughter.

“Ohhh it's so good to see you again!” Linda said excitedly, hugging her daughter extremely tight. “You too mom, oh I missed your hugs so much!” Candace smiled; even with the mask, you could feel the smile radiating from her body language.

“Oh, Jeremy, good to see you my boy! And Amanda - ohh, look at how big you are!” said Lawrence, walking over to see his granddaughter in the carrier.

“Is that Amanda?!” Linda gasped. “Look at how big you’ve gotten! Oh, she’s a fully grown woman by now!”

“Hahaha, isn’t that right Amanda,” Jeremy laughed, as Amanda smiled at the sight of two things she recognized and loved that weren’t her parents.

“Oh God, Phineas, it's been too long,” Candace said, hugging her brother. 

“The feeling’s mutual,” Phineas smiled, hugging right back.

Candace then turned to face her husband and her parents, “Hey, guys? Could you do me a huge favor and watch over Amanda for a few minutes? I wanna run up and see my old room for some nostalgia.”

“Of course Candace!” Linda smiled. “I’ll be happy to watch this little munchkin all day if you’d like!”

Candace chuckled, saying that was perfectly fine with a hint of well-intended sarcasm, and then she and Phineas walked inside the house.

“Well, that was smooth,” Phineas smirked. “A-thank you,” Candace said, smirking right back. 

* * * * * * * 

“Alrighty, Phin - talk to me,” Candace said, making sure the door to his room was locked so that their mom wouldn’t discover their plans. She now had a desire to keep her mom from discovering what Phineas was up to… well well, how the turntables… had…

“What’s this big plan all about, exactly?” Candace continued.

“Glad you asked, sis,” smiled Phineas. “Phase 1 of reopening Danville begins May 15th, if corona continues to be on the low trend like it has been in the Tri-State Area, we’re gonna be able to get the Fireside Girls over to help out with this, and accounting for all five us us, the magic should work itself!”

Candace blinked. “Phineas, I love you, so should I pretend like I understood a word of what you just said for the betterment of this plan?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Phineas said, rubbing his forehead. “I’m so used to riffing off stuff like this with Ferb, it feels kinda odd stating it in Layman's terms. W-Was that offensive? I-I didn’t mean-”

“No no, I get it!” Candace assured him. “Let’s just hear what this idea of yours is. I’m excited, I really am!”

The smile on Phineas’ face was worth not understanding any of what he had just said - it felt so good to, not only be back in her childhood home, but to actually be working with her brother on something! She wished Ferb was here, but like she kept telling herself, he hopefully would be when this idea was done and dusted. She had never told anyone, but despite the threat of the very fabric of space-time being very much at risk, that last day of summer’s adventure was one she had enjoyed more than most others.

“Right… here goes,” Phineas said, smiling and pulling up the file.

Candace looked at the file… and blinked. She didn’t remember this invention; that was odd, considering how she kept a pretty good memory of all of those inventions in case they were to ever reemerge when she was fifteen.

“What is… De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo?” Candace asked, raising a brow.

“I don’t know if you were here for this one in particular,” Phineas spoke, “but this was basically the largest plane ever created using only papier-mache.”

“Of course it was,” Candace rolled her eyes, smirking. “Yeah, I think I was at Jeremy’s pool party for that one… I am not a good skateboarder, despite fate smiling on me that day.”

“Well, this time, it's not focused on size, but being more compact and power-focused,” Phineas said. “Upgraded engines, more robust features, and less focus on interior spacing - though we still have a mini fridge.”

“Gotta get it in there,” Candace nodded.

“Obviously,” Phineas smiled. “Anyway, the plan is to fly up to Greenland - the only known country on earth where coronavirus has virtually no power - and stay overnight, before waking up bright and early to gather all the necessary resources needed for our trip across the Atlantic and back. We land in Ferb’s and Vanessa’s cottage backyard, and then bring them back home!”

“...Before I comment on the plan, I have to say, wouldn’t it be easier for you all to just fix the teleporter from Ferb’s side instead of wasting the resources needed to get back home via… De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo?” asked Candace.

“First - kudos for using the full name,” Phineas smirked, earning a wink from his sister. “And second - yes, but this one in the corner would need to be working first, and it isn’t. Plus, what would we do with the plane?”

Candace looked over, and yes, there was a teleporter shell in the corner of the room. How had she not noticed that upon entering? But, Phineas’ point did seem pretty solid.

“Alright, I’m game,” Candace said. “What do I need to do?”

“I need you to keep the flash drive these plans are on,” said Phineas, ejecting the drive and holding it in his hand. “I know that I won’t be able to stop myself from tinkering with them, and I’ve already got a calculated 99.3 percent chance of success with these plans. I can’t afford risking a change, so I need someone to keep them away from me. Would you be up to the task?”

Candace thought for a moment, before smiling, and accepting the drive. “I’d be honored.”

“Thanks sis,” Phineas said, leaning over in his chair to hug her. “You’re just the best… if not Ferb, I’d have no other sibling I’d wanna work with.”

Candace giggled - that comment would’ve sounded so passive aggressive if not for Phineas being the one to make it. “Thank you, Phineas. Now, I’d say we should probably get back to mom and dad - I fear Amanda may have started walking by the time we get back.”

Phineas laughed, nodding and leading the way back to the living room.

However, when Candace walked down the stairs and looked at her parents and husband playing with her daughter in the living room, she realized something…

This blueprint was the only chance she had ever had that, seemingly, guaranteed a bust. Fifteen year old her would be screaming at her to hand over the flash drive to her mom…

But that thought was quickly suppressed. She almost felt ashamed for even thinking of it; but, it was a part of her past. A bit of a silly one, at that, but it was still one. 

And she had accepted that long ago.

She was no longer that girl; she had matured into a strong, confident young woman. And now, it was time to lay that busting urge to rest for good; now, it was time to join in on the fun.

And she couldn’t wait to see her brother in person, in England. It had been far too long.

She tucked the flash drive into her back pocket, satisfied with her thoughts, and excitedly began baby talking her daughter as she played patty-cake with Linda.

And besides, in like, ten years, there would be that whole time machine debacle where an elderly Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher would “bust” the boys.

And she was perfectly okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Once again, shoutout to woulddieforperrytheplatypus! Seriously, that idea is amazing. Go give em some love y'all!
> 
> And now... now we know Phineas' idea! Stay tuned to see the progression of Operation "De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo"! (and be a lookout for another sequel to a popular PnF thing soon in this fic... hehe... ;))
> 
> Kudos/Comments are loved and appreciated! Thanks again guys! Hope you all are staying safe out there. Love you all, and hope to see you next time! :D


	6. Gitchie Gitchie Goo 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys - this is my new favorite chapter. I'm legit so freaking happy with how it came out. :D
> 
> DISCLAIMER - I don't own the lyrics, nor do I own PnF. That's pretty obvious, no? Okie let's get to the story aaahhh I'm so hyped! :D

London, 8:30 PM

Ferb found himself perched on the porch quite a bit during these uncertain times… he just, sometimes, needed a place to think, and be alone with his thoughts. He had been out her for almost thirty minutes… feeling a slight chill go up his back, he moved to stand up when -

"Hey… how's it going?"

He smiled, and turned to see Vanessa - normally, her shoes would have given her away (she wore them constantly and he wasn't complaining), but she had somehow managed to be quiet.

"Is this brick taken?" she asked, gesturing next to him.

Ferb motioned for her to take a seat, and she crossed her legs as she put her arm around his shoulder and sighed contently. Every bit of cold that Ferb thought he had felt was instantly melted away by Vanessa's presence.

"What's going on in that massive mind of yours, babe?" asked Vanessa, breaking the momentary silence. Ferb took a deep breath, then pointed up to the beautiful evening London sky.

"Umm… why are you pointing at a pyramid with a toupee?" asked Vanessa. Ferb then motioned for her to turn her head sideways, and then she saw it. "Oh, oh! I see! You miss him, huh?"

Ferb nodded.

"How's the teleporter coming? Still a no-go?" Vanessa almost instantly regretted asking that question, for Ferb looked down and nodded. "Hey… I know I keep saying this, but don't give up, okay? You two are gonna find a way to work around air travel and break the fabric of common universal laws so you two can see each other again, okay?"

Ferb chuckled. "You know, that reminds me of when we broke the bend of space and earth so we could trebuchet ourselves to Drusselstein for doonkleberries."

"Oh my God, no you didn't," laughed Vanessa.

"Oh, but we did my dear!" Ferb laughed, laughing even harder when he realized how much like his father he sounded just then. The two spent a little while just laughing and leaning on one another's shoulders, perfectly content with the scenario they were in.

"And… and I don't mean to sound ungrateful, when I say I miss Phineas, y'know," Ferb said, "because… well, I've really enjoyed living with you. Like, I've really enjoyed it."

Vanessa blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear, trying to form a coherent sentence when all she could do was think about how lucky she was. "I-I got you, babe, don't worry! I've… I've r-really enjoyed b-being with you too…"

Vanessa scooted over, sitting in Ferb's lap as they took in the gorgeous sunset. Now was no time to be stressed… work wasn't a matter until next Monday. The teleporter, well, that would come along eventually.

Now, it was just their time.

"Love you… you know that?" Vanessa whispered.

Ferb nodded, making a confirming hum.

"Oh, that reminds me - I found a good board in the basement! Now I can dance in places besides the kitchen," Vanessa said, giggling as she looked at Ferb's raised brow and smirk. She continued to smile, "Don't look at me like that! You know you were staring at me the other day when I couldn't get my wings down."

Ferb ran a hand through her hair, and her cheeks heated up as her eyes met his. They moved in closer, and closer…

This is about the point they expected to be interrupted. But nope, they actually got a good kiss in!

However, that kiss was short-lived, and Norm's head came rolling up to the glass door, knocking by rolling back and forth. Vanessa giggled, getting up to let him roll on out. If it were any head but Norm's doing this, however, she would've screamed and probably stomped on it by now.

"Gee, thanks sis!" Norm said, fully sincere and happy.

"No problem, Norm," Vanessa smiled, chuckling as she picked him up so he didn't have to roll on the patio. "You wanna come watch the sunset with us?"

"Sounds hunky-dory!" Norm smiled. "And hey, while we're at it, can we get some beans to go? I sure am starving!"

Vanessa and Ferb both cracked up at the robot head's comment. They all then settled in, ready to watch the beautiful sunset.

And despite this stupid virus separating them from their families…

They had a pretty darn good one going here.

-0-

Danville, 12:00

Doofenshmirtz Mh-mmm Incorporated!

Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz had practically made himself at home in Doofenshmirtz Mh-mmm Incorporated!, much to the chagrin of Heinz Doofenshmirtz, the building owner and also the owner of the apartment he was in.

It was so annoying to just constantly hear "politics, politics, blah blah blah, my re-election is in jeopardy, blah blah" day in and day out - and he'd only been here like, three days! It was really starting to get on his nerves, y'know…

However, he was able to loosen up a bit when Perry the Platypus parked his jet-car on his balcony and walked over to him. "Grgrgrgrgr," he said, roughly translating to, "He's still here, isn't he?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," Heinz sighed. "I-I'm sorry, Perry the Platypus, I don't mean to be so negative, but constant politicking is just so annoying! I wish the restaurants were open so we could actually get away from him and go enjoy a nice meal or something."

Perry smiled, however; he pulled out his phone, and showed Heinz that Montana had recently opened one of their best restaurants near the Canadian border! It was a COVID-free zone, apparently, so the governor gave it the go-ahead to reopen.

"You got us a table there?! Oh Perry the Platypus, how thoughtful of you!" Heinz smiled, elbow bumping his best friend. Perry gave a salute, and motioned for him to hop into his jet car. "Y'know, it's been so long since I went out to eat, I wonder if I'll get emotional when they bring the food… what do you think, Perry the Platypus?"

"Grgrgrgrgr," Perry said, translating to "I won't blame you if you do."

"Aww, well thank you Perry the Platypus," smiled Heinz. "But I am curious, why did you get us a six-seater table? T-There's only two of us, isn't there?"

Perry just winked in response.

"Ohohoh, I'm giddy! This is gonna be awesome!" Doof said with excitement. "OH - did you finally meet Steven the Platypus?! Oh my goodness, he was so cool, you two just missed one another back twelve years ago when we fought that boomerang guy! Ahh good times… don'tcha wish it was like those times again, Perry the platypus?"

Perry just rolled his eyes - it was fun to humor Doof like this; it was part of why he loved being his nemesis so much. Stuff like this probably didn't happen when Calvin the Cat was fighting Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein, that's for sure!

Anyway, it took about an hour of flying to actually make it to Montana - Perry's jet car was due for a refuel, but after a quick pit stop, which also gave Doof a chance to grab some 'appetizers' (aka a full size candy bar), and they were back on their way.

However, during the trip, Perry's hat briefly flew off (now how that happened was still a mystery, his hat never flew off!), and Heinz let out a loud gasp.

"S-STEVEN?! IS THAT YOU?!" he yelled in excitement.

"Ah sheet, here we go again," Perry thought to himself.

"W-Where have you been these past twelve years?! Fighting crime and boomerang guys, I assume?" Heinz smiled, nudging him on the shoulder. "Ah, y'know, I expected nothing less! Of course, it would've… would've been nice if you'd at least told me you were still kicking, bu-but that doesn't matter! Hey… hey wait, where did Perry the Platypus go? Wait, h-how did you get to flying this thing Steven?! Oh no, did we leave him back at the gas station?! Ah no this is terr-"

Perry put his hat back on when Doof was looking away.

"Perry the Platypus! Oh thank God, I thought we had left you behind!" Heinz said, breathing a massive sigh of relief. "Hey… hey, I was gonna introduce you to my friend, Steven the Platypus, but well… he seems to have vanished, hasn't he? Ah well, maybe someday. I think you two would get along really well y'know!"

"Grgrgrgrgr," Perry chattered, translating to "I'm sure we would, bud."; and with that, they looked up ahead, and saw the restaurant! They had almost made it to a place where normalcy was somewhat present!

The restaurant was expecting them, as Perry had made a reservation the minute he learned it was open - well, okay, he had asked one of his friends to make one. He needed to catch up with some old buddies, and now seemed as good a time as any!

"Oooh Perry the Platypus, in person dining! So retro, am I right?" Heinz said, laughing along with the platypus as they entered the restaurant after parking his jet car.

"Hello there!" the server said, when Doof and Perry walked up to the waiting booth. "Monogram, party of six?"

"Wait, Monobrow?" asked Heinz, looking around excitedly for the long-haired retired Major. "He's here?"

Perry made a "wait and see" motion with his hand as the server motioned for them to follow him. As Doof noticed the people seated at the one six-seat table that was open, due to social distancing still being in practice, he made out that they weren't Monobrow at all…

It was a guy wearing a grey hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, brown cargo pants, and his hair was tied at the back. There was also a woman wearing a black leather jacket, blue jeans and boots, and her hair was cut short at the shoulders.

"Monty Monogram? A-And Agent Lyla Lolliberry from COWCA?!" Doof exclaimed. "Y'know, I'm really glad the former didn't break off rough with Vanessa. This way I'm actually happy to see him!"

"Hey, Dr. D!" said Monty. "Good to see you, pal!" "Ohhh this is so exciting! We missed you both so much, y'know!" Lyla smiled, trying to stop herself from hugging the two - curse this dumb social distancing!

The four spent a good minute elbow bumping each other, and Lyla eventually had to give in and hugged the two of them.

"I-I still don't get why Perry the Platypus picked you two - no offense, of course! I just thought it would be more agents from OWCA - animal ones, that is," Doof said.

"Well…" Lyla smirked, gesturing over her shoulder.

At that moment, a familiar panda walked up to the table, sporting the same brown fedora that Perry wore.

"Oh my gosh, Perry the Platypus, look! It's Peter the Panda!" Heinz said.

"Petey, long time no see my guy!" Monty said happily, elbow bumping the panda. "Oh, where are my manners? This is my wife, Lyla Lolliberry-Monogram."

If he had a glass of water, Heinz would've spat it out. "Wait, HUH?!"

At that moment, however, the waitress walked up. "Good afternoon, everyone! Can I get you all started with something to drink, or are you all ready to order?"

"Oh, excuse me madam, may I scoot by you really quick?" a voice said, from behind her knee.

"Of course! Sorry sir!" the waitress smiled.

At that moment, a platypus-like… creature hopped up onto the table, though only his human, British steampunk-era reminiscent head was above the eye-line of the table. "A cup of tea, if you please."

"Of course," smiled the waitress. "And for you, sir?"

She then proceeded to go around the table; Perry and Peter ordered root beer floats, Doof got a lemonade (Perry ordered for him), and Monty and Lyla got lemonades - well, Monty got pink.

"Now that I can finally find my words - how'd you get here, Cavenpuss?" asked Doof.

"Oh, well, quite a funny story," Cavenpuss chuckled, sipping his tea. "See, I was out spelunking when-"

"Here are your drinks, all," smiled the waitress, setting them down on the table.

"Hmm-mm," Peter said, roughly translating to, "Holy **** that was fast."

Monty, Perry, and Lyla all nearly had a chain-reaction of covering their laughs - THAT was good. Perry fist bumped Peter, and then they cheers'd to their root beer floats.

"Wait, okay I have no idea what that panda just said," Heinz said, "so I'm gonna ask my original question - you two are married? Since when did that happen?! An-And why was I not invited?!"

"Oh, we're sorry Doof," Lyla said. "But we couldn't exactly have a public wedding, per-say. It was actually really weird…"

"Babe, I don't even think we've told him how we met," chuckled Monty.

"Ohhh right! Sorry!" Lyla smiled. "Well - about seven years ago, Monty was fighting some pretty nasty minions of Professor Bannister and, well, we just happened to be on the same mission! Again, it was a jurisdiction situation, but after that I got transferred to America for a mission and I met Monty officially! We just hit it off immediately, y'know?"

"Dates and dates upon dates later… bam! We're married!" Monty laughed. "But - it was not a traditional wedding at all, lemme tell ya."

As the appetizers were ordered, and then served, the gaggle of six began to recant over all the weird and wacky adventures they had all been on. Monty and Lyla told the story of how the actually got married in a greenhouse, Peter and Perry reminisced over the good ol' days where Peter saved the earth by ingesting a meteor (yeah we don't talk about that), and Cavenpuss told the tale of how he had ventured through the Himalayas to find a magical old timey bathing suit - and had actually made contact!

And Doof…

Well, he mostly sat back and smiled. He had told stories to all of these people at least once, and it felt good to finally be on the receiving end of backstories. To actually hear them, instead of reliving them for once… was this how Perry the Platypus always felt? He sure hoped so.

"Your entrees have arrived! Fresh out of the kitchen," the waitress smiled, bringing an accompanying waitress with her to the table, who was much more freaked out about Cavenpuss and the other two animals at the table than she was.

"Uh-w-what is that… that abomination?!" the other waitress scream-whispered.

The regular just rolled her eyes. "I apologize on behalf of my co-worker. Steph, this is Cavenpuss, Peter the Panda, and Perry the Platypus - my friends."

Steph just seemed to still be in disbelief as she helped pass around the entrees. Perry and Doof got a steak lunch, Peter had ordered the largest item on the menu (it would normally feed 12 people), Lyla had gotten a grilled chicken salad, Monty had gotten a burger and fries, and Cavenpuss had gone for the shrimp special.

"I must say, I have not had this in years! Quite delicious!" Cavenpuss remarked. "I would deliver my compliments to the chef, but our usual waitress would probably have to pass them on…"

"Wait, you guys come here often?" asked Doof.

"There's occasional 'board border lunches' where OWCA agents meet up from across the hemisphere to discuss what's going on," said Monty. "Gwen is our usual waitress; she's gotten used to us."

"That's why Cavenpuss was already reserved a seat, eh? Instead of us just getting a round five seat table and pulling up a chair," Lyla added. "He operates in our UK division."

"Gotcha, gotcha… well I'd half like to tell off that other waitress for calling you an abomination, only I get to do that!" Doof commented. "But otherwise, y'know, I can't complain! Hey, thanks again for inviting me, Perry the Platypus. That means a lot to me."

Perry smiled, elbow bumping Doof to show he appreciated his company.

"Hey, you too man," smiled Doof. "...D-Did Peter just eat his plate?"

"Hmm-m," Peter said, translating to "I have a stomach of diamond."

"That is not the strangest thing I've seen him eat, surprisingly," Monty said, looking back on some of his wilder memories with Peter eating weird stuff. Peter just snickered.

"I sometimes wonder why I didn't just go live with the aliens," Cavenpuss muttered, swirling a spoon in his teacup. However, his smirk gave away that he was having fun.

Heinz just laughed, continuing his lovely conversation with the two humans, his platypus best friend, panda, and abomination/man-platypus as they reminisced over the good old days, where Corona was just a drink…

-0-

Danville, 4:00 PM; London, 9:00 PM

"Ugh… I give up," Phineas sighed, putting his wrench down. "Sorry dude, I just don't think the teleporter's gonna be working today." Ferb sighed, nodding as well; but unlike Phineas, he was still smiling.

"You got any good news, bro?" Phineas asked.

Ferb looked off to the side, before sprinting over to the corner of his bedroom. He came back, and a bright red electric guitar was in his hands.

"Umm… well, that's cool," Phineas said, not really knowing how else to react.

"You still have your yellow one?" asked Ferb.

"Umm yeah, one sec," Phineas said, before going into his closet and grabbing it. "Hm, feels good still… but what exactly is the point of this again?"

Suddenly he got a notification for another call. "Dammit - why does this have to interrupt us now, of all times?"

"Oh, merge it," Ferb said, smirking. "Trust me."

Phineas shrugged, and merged the call.

His jaw dropped.

Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Candace, his parents - as Lindana and Max Modem, Vanessa, Vanessa's dad Heinz, Jeremy with Amanda, the Fireside Girls gang, Django, and Love Handel had just joined the call!

"Hey Phineas!" "What's up, dudes?!" "HI MR FLETCHER!" "Hey everyone!" "What is all this again?" "So good to see all of you!" So many voices were all heard going around, greeting one another in this mega PerryChat call.

"Oh my God! F-Ferb, d-did you organize this?!" exclaimed Phineas, looking around with the biggest smile on his face.

"Well, I had a little help," Ferb smirked.

"Hey, you came up with the idea!" Danny said, gesturing finger guns to Ferb's call window. "Anyway Phineas, we heard you were a little in the doldrums lately…"

"So that's why we've decided to come together for a one-time comeback," Adyson said. "With several sets of helping hands, that is!"

"Wait… who's we?" asked Phineas.

"Maybe this will jog your memory," Baljeet smirked, sitting in front of his keyboard. Buford was behind a drum kit, Candace had a guitar in hand, and Isabella had her bass as well. "A hand, Mr. Modem?"

"Right ho!" Lawrence smiled, pressing keys in sync with Baljeet. Isabella, Candace, and Buford joined in, as well as Linda with her tambourine, and Vanessa click-clacked back onto her board to do some shim-shaming along with the gang.

Phineas gasped.

He knew this one.

"Let's rock gang!" Django said, seemingly out in the middle of… somewhere.

"Sing along if you know the words!" smiled Gretchen.

"Take it away, Phineas!" Candace called out.

Phineas smiled wider than he had ever smiled during quarantine, and his voice lit up with the familiar lyrics.

"Bow chicka bow wow!"

"That's what my baby says!" Candace echoed.

"Mow mow mow!" "And my heart starts pumpin'!"

"Chicka chicka choo wop, never gonna stop!" they both sang. "Gitchie gitchie goo means that I love you!"

Love Handel was rocking out alongside everyone else. Django was dancing along in whatever… whatever area of earth he was in. The Fireside Girls who weren't on backup vocals were bopping along to the song, and Heinz was just happy to be included - even if he understood absolutely none of the lyrics.

"Y'know I swear I've heard this before!" he commented.

"It's catchy, isn't it?!" Holly said loudly.

As Phineas took over the second verse, literally everyone could tell the lyrics were directed at Isabella. She blushed as he looked at her through the webcam, trying to keep up with the chords as she tried to focus - but it was much harder when her boyfriend was being so darn cute!

Jeremy and Amanda were also bouncing along to the music, and Candace was just smiling lovingly at them. She was so happy and lucky…

Ferb, of course, was completely eye-locked on Vanessa and that fancy footwork she was displaying. Well, okay, it wasn't fancy per-se, but he couldn't do that so he thought it was so cool she could.

Lindana and Max Modem were almost as good a match as Linda and Lawrence - almost. Linda and Lawrence were just the best.

The song was in its last verse - already, it felt like it had gone by too quick. Everyone didn't want this reunion to end.

"Alright gang, last verse! Everybody sing along!" Phineas called out. "Bow chicka bow wow!"

"That's what my baby says!" everyone echoed.

"Mow mow mow!"

"And my heart starts pumpin'!"

"ONE MORE TIME, LET'S GO!" Phineas said, beaming from ear to ear. "Chicka chicka choo wop… never gonna stop!"

"Gitchie gitchie goo means that I love you!" everyone sang out. "Gitchie gitchie goo means that I love you! Gitchie gitchie goo means... that I love you, baby! Baby! Baby!"

"Baby baby baby baby," Ferb's deep bass voice rang out.

"Gitchie gitchie goo means that I love you!"

Everyone then started clapping and cheering as the song was finished, all coming together to congratulate one another on such a well done performance.

"That was amazing!" Phineas said. "Thank you guys, all of you. I love each and everyone of you so much… make sure to stay safe, you all. I love you!"

"Love you too honey!" "Bye guys!" "Bye best friends!" "Bye Mr. Fletcher!" "See y'all soon!" "Later all!" everyone said at once, all shutting off their webcams… except for Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Candace.

And also Heinz. He was struggling to turn this off.

"Hey, uh, Phineas, you think you could help me with this?" Heinz said, looking around. "I-I can't seem to find the off button here…"

"Sure, Dr. D!" Phineas said. "Its just… hey… hey, you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We should help the boomer figure out how to turn off his laptop?" asked Buford.

"No, not that," Phineas said, rubbing his chin before his smile got a lot bigger. "Dr. D… you're an amateur inventor, right?"

"I suppose, though I like to assume I'm above average," Doof said.

"Good enough for me," Phineas smiled, "how would you like to help us get Ferb and Vanessa back to the states?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo - biggest chapter yet! That one was SO MUCH FUN to write tho :O :D So just to recap - Monty, Lyla, Peter the Panda, Cavenpuss, and Django all returned this chapter! I think that's the most returns I've done in one chapter, hahaha.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! I know I certainly did! Any and all feedback is loved/appreciated 3 Thank you guys so much again! Stay safe, and I love y'all! See you next chapter!


	7. Take Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out compared to the others... been working on a few other stories, as you probably know, hehe. Sorry again guys! Hope this chapter is worth the wait. :D Let's go!

“Me? Wait, what is this all about?” Doof asked, shocked at how one second he didn’t even know this kid - Vanessa had just invited him to the call, telling him that it would be worth it - and now he was being invited to get his daughter and her boyfriend out of England and back to America.

And he had enjoyed the song, even if he understood next to none of it.

“Well, we’ve heard from Vanessa that you’re a pretty skilled amateur inventor,” Phineas said. “And we’re working on building our own plane to bring Ferb and Vanessa back to the states!”

“No one’s gettin’ on an economy plane with this Wuhan Virus going around,” Buford remarked bluntly, pretty much summing up why they were building the plane in the first place.

“SARS-CoV-2,” Baljeet interjected.

“Oh God, not this again,” Isabella muttered.

“W-Well… I-I’m honored for the invite, but you five seem like you’ve got this down pat,” Heinz said. 

“You’ll probably need to take over for me, Dr. Doofenshmirtz,” Candace snickered. “I’ve got no idea how any of this building stuff works; I’ll probably mostly be moral support, honestly.”

“Oh, hey! I-I think I know you!” Heinz said. “You’re Vanessa’s friend who-”

“Almost destroyed time, space, and reality with your Do-Over-inator?” Candace asked. “Yep… not proud of that, to be honest.”

“Ahh, good times,” Buford smiled.

“All in all, I really think we could use your expertise on this project Dr. D,” Phineas said. “You seem like a pretty handy guy to have in these situations!”

Heinz couldn’t help but feel touched by Phineas’ kind words… no one, save for his daughter and Norm, had complimented him on his inventions before. It felt really good to get one for once.

“Oh well, well thank you!” Heinz said, smiling genuinely, “uhm… wha-what was your name again?”

“Phineas,” he reintroduced himself politely. “The girl in pink is my girlfriend, Isabella; you already know Candace, and that’s Buford and Baljeet. You can tell them apart by what they call the coronavirus.”

“Huh, well, nice to meet you kiddos,” Heinz said, waving hello. “So uhm, when exactly is this ‘plane’ being constructed?”

“Well, in two weeks, my parents are going up to my grandparent’s cabin to check on them and stay for a few days,” Phineas said, “so probably around then, we’ll actually get the plane built and head off for Greenland, then England.”

“Why would them being home be an issue? They almost always were when we were kids and building stuff,” Isabella pointed out.

“Well, that would ruin the surprise of Ferb coming home when they’re back!” Phineas smiled. “I can’t wait to see their faces when Ferb’s back…”

“And to hug my baby girl again is an absolute dream,” Heinz added with a smile.

“Seems we have something in common then, Dr. D!” Phineas remarked happily.

Doof was practically beaming. “Yes, yes we do.”

After giving Heinz his address and telling him the presumed meetup day, Phineas said goodbye to all of his friends and his sister, before it was just him left in the PerryChat room. He took a second to really reflect on all that had just gone down…

Within two weeks, if everything went well…

His brother and his future sister in law would be back in the states. That was just bogus to him, but in the best way possible. It had been nearly half a year since he and Ferb were last physically together…

And that was about to be over with.

He leaned back in his chair, taking a deep sigh of contentment in, when he felt something nudge up against his leg. “Oh, there you are Perry!” he smiled.

The beloved Flynn-Fletcher platypus let out a chatter, and Phineas picked him up to hug him. “Are you excited to see Ferb and Vanessa again, buddy?”

Perry let out another chatter, and Phineas could tell he was happy. “Same here, buddy… same here.”

With that, Phineas decided a nap was in order.

In two weeks, the biggest project they had ever undertaken would be underway… the stakes had never been higher. And that wasn’t a bad thing - just… there was a lot riding on this.

It meant a lot to him that this went perfect.

**-0-**

**Two Weeks Later…**

**Friday - London, 10:00 PM; Danville, 5:00 AM**

Vanessa nearly felt like crying as she slammed her laptop shut for the day.

The meeting had gone well for the most part - but a massive fight had broken out between two of her coworkers, that eventually ended in a swearing match and the boss being forced to kick them both from the call. Now, if it were later in the day, she would have possibly been entertained by this.

But not in the morning.

Not before she could have her first coffee cup of brew that Ferb had created specially for her, not before she could have a chance to just prepare for the day ahead… she had only an hour to shower and get ready, so she had probably missed breakfast with her fella…

This morning was just not one for her.

Vanessa sighed, rubbing her temple in an attempt to mentally recollect herself…

A soft knock interrupted her.

Ferb was standing there, a stack of six blueberry pancakes in one hand, and two cups of coffee in the other hand - how he could do that was beyond her knowledge. “Thought you might wanna catch up…” he said, smiling softly.

Vanessa finally found the ability to smile at Ferb’s breakfast delivery. “Thank you,” she said softly. 

They pulled out a side table that was in their bedroom, and began to finally unwind from the hectic morning that preceded this extremely calm breakfast.

“Wanna talk about it?” Ferb asked, after they both had finished one pancake.

“...Not really,” Vanessa muttered, sighing, “sorry…”

“Never apologize,” Ferb assured her, leaning over to kiss her forehead. “You know I don’t talk much anyway…”

Vanessa giggled. “That’s true…”

She continued to eat and drink with her boyfriend for a while, before she sighed deeply and laid down her fork. “That was so stupid… wh-what caused the argument, I mean.”

Ferb raised a brow, indicating for Vanessa to continue, if she felt like doing so.

“Just… I don’t know,” Vanessa sighed, putting a hand on her forehead. “It’s so stupid, I know, but like… stupid stuff pisses me off sometimes! You can’t keep quiet or admit your mistakes, expect to get something like that right back in return! These two dipsticks are probably gonna get suspended for a while at most, but they don’t do anything! I literally remember they never did ANYTHING! Any yet, I have to practically beg for that promotion I wanted?! It's just… UGH!” 

Vanessa took a series of deep breaths after her rant, and although it was full of fire and passion, Ferb wasn’t at all scared by it, nor did he look at Vanessa any differently.

“I… I-I’m so sorry babe,” Vanessa said, her voice now not much more than a quiet whisper. “I-I didn’t mean to-”

“Shh,” Ferb said quietly. “It's okay… you know it’s okay.”

Vanessa looked up at him, nodding and blinking back tears - she didn’t know if they were from the rant, or from the relapse, or what. 

Ferb came over, and hugged her tightly, making sure she knew it was okay. A few silent sobs were heard from Vanessa, and she finally felt safe to let out these pent up emotions.

“I-I… I m-miss them,” she sniffled. 

“Everyone?” Ferb asked, and he felt her nod against him. “I know, I know… I do too.”

Vanessa spent a minute or so more just letting it all out; crying into Ferb’s shoulder was surprisingly therapeutic. After her tears slowed in their flow, and her hiccups came and went, Ferb took a look at her as he rubbed the back of her head.

“I’m a wreck, I’m s-sorry,” Vanessa muttered.

Ferb smiled. “Well, in that case, you’re _my_ wreck.”

“Oh God, Ferb,” Vanessa whispered happily, putting a hand over her mouth. “Y-You’re gonna make me cry again…”

Ferb shook his head ‘no’, with a small smile on his lips.

“You think I won’t?” Vanessa said, laughing lightly as she tucked her head back into the crook of his shoulder. “...I love you, Ferbs…”

Ferb patted her shoulder, as if to say it right back to her.

“Hey, uhm… I-I know it's early, but…” Vanessa whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear, “but… I could really use a post-cry cuddle.”

Ferb smiled, and walked over to their closet, and tossed Vanessa a pajama shirt - the amount of love in the room could kill a person if they weren’t careful. She tossed off that stupid appropriate-wear shirt, putting on her much more comfy one, and slipped back into bed with Ferb.

“You have no idea how much I love you,” Vanessa whispered, her body feeling safer than ever in Ferb’s arms.

“If it's anything like my love for you, then maybe…” Ferb smiled, kissing her forehead.

And with that, Ferb and Vanessa began an hour long nap that was well deserved for both parties…

**-0-**

**Danville, 9:00 AM; London, 1:00 PM**

“You sure you’ll be fine until Sunday evening?” Linda asked, hugging Phineas one more time. 

“I swear, I will be,” Phineas smiled, reciprocating the hug. “I’ll have Isabella over a lot anyway, so it’ll be just like you two were here.”

“Oh, don’t say that,” Linda smiled, “that means you’re all grown up…”

“Oh yes, and we can’t have any of that!” Lawrence smiled, joining in on the hug. “Thanks for holding down the fort, old boy. We’ll miss you a ton.”

“I’ll miss you both too,” said Phineas. “Tell grandma and grandpa I said hi and that I love em for me, please.”

“Of course, honey,” Linda said. “Well… I-I guess I’ll see you-ah, one more!”

Linda and Phineas both laughed as they hugged, before Phineas told them both to get going if they wanted to make it before dark - they shared a laugh, and with one final wave, Phineas’ parents headed off to Linda’s parents’ cabin.

A few minutes afterward, Phineas found himself sitting underneath that same old tree that he and Ferb spent so many summers sitting underneath…

Two weeks.

They had gone by. 

It was now two days.

“Hey Phineas! Whatcha doin’?”

“Oh God, I’m gonna cry,” Phineas said, feeling a sudden rush of nostalgia as he got up and happily welcomed his girlfriend back to the backyard. “Whatcha doin’ yourself, missy?”

“O-Oh… n-never thought about it that way,” smiled Isabella bashfully.

And then, Baljeet and Buford walked in, and Buford had stolen Baljeet’s wig of his own hair - to be fair, a lot of it had grown back! “Ahh… this feels just like old times,” smiled Baljeet. “Even the bullying.”

“I missed this, Baljeet,” Buford smiled, putting his wig back on the nerd’s head. “This damn SARS-CoV-2 really did a number, didn’t it?”

“Yes, yes it did,” Baljeet said in agreement. “And despite this Wuhan Virus still very much being out there, I think we’re better off now than we were in March.”

Phineas and Isabella just stared at one another in disbelief… it was probably best not to question it.

Even though, really, their minds had just been broken.

And then, Candace walked into the backyard. “Phineas! Oooh, I’m gonna bust you for sure this time!”

“Tell it to me when Ferb’s back in the backyard,” Phineas smiled, hugging his sister tightly. “Missed ya, Candace.”

“Right back at ya, buddy,” she smiled.

“Hey, where’s Dr. Doothenasia?” asked Buford. “Wasn’t he supposed to be helping us build De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo?”

“He should be here any minute,” Phineas said, checking his watch. “Anyone want breakfast smoothies in the meantime? I’ve got enough for everyone! And I’ll save Dr. D one too.”

“Heck yeah!” Baljeet said. “Of course!” Isabella smiled. “Yeah, I could use one!” Candace nodded. “What’s a smoothie?” asked Buford.

**-0-**

**Five Minutes Earlier**

**Doofenshmirtz Mm-hmm Incorporated! _In the morning…_**

Doof was slipping on his lab coat for the day, when he bumped into Roger on his way out the door. “Oh, hey Roger! Sorry, gotta dash,” Doof said, “I’m gonna bring my daughter and her boyfriend back to the US of A baby!”

“Oh, sounds lovely, you have a jolly good time Heinz,” Roger smiled. “Love you my brother.”

“Alrighty, I-” Doof said, before he turned back around. “Wait… w-what did you just say?”

“I said I-...oh,” Roger realized, rubbing the back of his head. “I, uhm, I guess it's been awhile since I’ve said that, huh?”

“Yeah, like thirty years,” Heinz said, crossing his arms. “What’s that all about? Are you looking to score brownie points or something?”

“Heinz… I-I… I feel awful,” Roger confessed. “I’ve been living here all this time, and even before that, never once did I tell you good morning, call you on your birthday, or even say… I love you. I guess it's because I was too caught up in my own life that I never stopped to think about yours.”

Heinz sighed. “Well… I-I mean, I’m not exactly blameless, Roger.”

“But you aren’t without reason either,” Roger said. “I haven’t exactly been the best brother in the world…”

Heinz rubbed the back of his neck, feeling very awkward all of a sudden. “...Roger, I-I’ve gotta go, but… you’ve given me a lot to think about. I’ll talk to you when I land in Greenland tomorrow, alright?”

“Very well then,” Roger nodded. “But… I just want you to know… I do love you, Heinz.”

Heinz took a deep breath, and turned around right before he headed out the door.

This was gonna feel weird.

“I… I love you too, Roger.”

And with that, he made his way for the elevator, with several thoughts running through his head at a million miles an hour. He’d have a good amount of time to think about it though. And while he and his brother weren’t anywhere near close to being fully healed… 

This was a pretty good start.

**-0-**

**Return to Present**

“Hello! Hey-a! Sorry I’m late!” Doof called out from the front door, ringing the doorbell repeatedly. Phineas called out that he was coming, and when he opened the door, the doc was on the other side.

“Hey Dr. D, so good to finally meet you,” Phineas said. “I’m Phineas, as a reintroduction.”

“Ah, see I remembered!” Doof smiled. “I-I’m usually not good with names but-oh, who’s this little fella?”

“This guy? This is Perry!” Phineas said, picking him up. “Say hi to Dr. D, Perry!”

Perry was currently quite scared - it wasn’t really a problem anymore for Doof to know his home address, since he was no longer an agent, but that still carried with it the risk of the boys finding out about his double life… and he just didn’t know if they could handle that. 

He vividly remembered the last time that had happened.

So, rather than act all nervous, Perry simply said, “Grgrgrgrgr”.

“Huh, y’know… this little guy looks familiar,” Doof muttered, rubbing his chin. 

“Really? Well, he’s just a platypus,” Phineas chuckled, nuzzling his beloved pet. “He doesn’t do much.”

“Yeah, I actually have a friend who’s a platypus, they typically like me!” Doof smiled. “Aww, he’s a cute little fella, isn’t he? Coochie coochie-AGH!”

Perry had just bit Doof’s finger. Phineas scoffed, setting Perry down. “No Perry! We do not bite the elderly! Sorry, doc, he’s usually way more friendly than this… silly boy.”

“No no, it's fine,” Doof said, rubbing his finger as it recovered from the bite, “I used to have a bit of a thing against platypi, so I can see where he’s coming from.” 

Phineas thought that was one of the weirdest things he had heard in recent times, but he shrugged it off. “Want a breakfast smoothie, Dr. D? We saved one for ya! I can re-introduce you to the gang in the kitchen.”

“Oh sure, I’d love a breakfast smoothie!” Doof smiled.

As he walked past Perry, however, he couldn’t help but feel that the platypus was emanating a cheeky aura… eh, must be his horoscope getting to him again.

“You already know Candace,” Phineas said, gesturing to his sister as Doof took a sip of his breakfast smoothie, “that’s my girlfriend Isabella, and these two great pals of mine are Buford and Baljeet.”

Everyone said hello to the doctor, and he waved hi right back. “I-I gotta tell you, it's gonna be nice inventing stuff again!”

“We’re all with you there,” Baljeet nodded in agreement.

“Can you believe we’re standing in the same house that Mr. Fletcher lives in?” whispered Buford excitedly.

“You have some issues, dude,” Baljeet muttered.

“So, uh, when do we get started?” Doof asked excitedly. “I can’t wait to get to Greenland! I hear it's COVID-free this time of year.”

“As soon as we finish our smoothies,” Candace said, taking a gulp of hers. “Hey, where’s all the parts for De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo anyway?”

Phineas peeked outside. “Just arrived!”

“Well that’s convenient,” Isabella said.

“Yes, yes it is,” Phineas smiled, side-hugging and kissing his girlfriend on the forehead. “Alright, let’s begin wrapping up, gang! We’ve got a plane to assemble, and an Englishman and his girlfriend to return to America!”

They all cheers’d to that, clinking their empty breakfast smoothie bottles. They then put them all in the recycling bin, and went outside to take a look at the massive pile of parts before them.

“Ladies and gentlemen… let’s do this!” Phineas cried out triumphantly.

And with that, as the blueprints were being spread out, there was a familiar, quirky-worky song playing in the background. “Never thought I’d hear that again,” Buford smiled.

The gang all set to work, hard at the job as they began the process of assembling the great De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo…

This was not gonna be easy.

This was not going to be without sweat, this was not going to be without turmoil, but they would pull through, like they always had befo-oh, they’re done already.

“Yep, just like how I remember it,” Phineas said with a smile. “I trust you all packed your luggage?”

Everyone, despite the plot not listing it before, all pulled out their suitcases and bags, fully packed and loaded for the two day trip ahead of them.

“Wait, Candace, let’s say goodbye to Perry real quick,” Phineas said.

“Sure thing,” Candace nodded. “Would you guys load up our luggage, please?”

“You got it!” Isabella smiled, already making sure Buford and Baljeet got the extra luggage. Phineas and Candace both stepped back inside, smiling as they said hello to their pet platypus.

“We’ll be back real soon boy, okay?” Phineas smiled, petting him lovingly.

“See ya soon, ya little rodent,” Candace chuckled, petting him happily as well.

And with that, and several more goodbyes from Phineas, the gang all began the boarding process as De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo’s engines began to roar to life…

Perry wanted to get a good view of the plane heading for Greenland, so he scurried off up the stairs, practically running up to Phineas and Ferb’s bedroom to look out their window. 

As he moved to jump up onto the bed, he smacked the teleporter activation button…

And he nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise.

_It… it worked._

Perry looked at the teleporter in absolute shock - i-it was working. It was actually working! He had watched his owners toil away at this for months, but with one smack of his tail, it actually worked? How the hell did that make sense?!

Regardless of that, the platypus peeked his head through…

He knew he was in Ferb and Vanessa’s bedroom.

How? Well, he recognized the wall pattern of course; and there was also the fact that they were cuddling in the bed. That helped too.

Perry wanted so badly to chatter, tell Ferb that the teleporter was working, and let him know he could come home right now… but at the same time, Phineas had invested so much time into that project.

It felt almost wrong to spoil the surprise.

So, with great reluctance, Perry backed out of the portal, and deactivated it from Phineas’ side. Even though he was saddened at the thought of not seeing any of his owners for another couple days, it made him smile that he would be seeing them, period.

And as he watched De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo take off for Greenland, he gave a patriotic salute.

Good luck guys… 

Godspeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that chapter was worth the wait! We're nearing the endgame of this story you guys! Oh my gosh, its gonna feel so good but weird to have this completed... 
> 
> I hope ye've enjoyed it so far! All of your all's feedback means the absolute world to me. Thank you all so much for everything. Continue to stay safe out there, please. I love you all 3 See you all in Chapter 8! :D


	8. Phineas and Ferb Defeat Quarantine! - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins... the Endgame of Quarantine Boogaloo... Three-four more chapters left to go all!!! 
> 
> I have had so much fun with this story. Thank you all so much for sticking with me, you have no idea how much writing this has helped. Thank you all again. Let's get to the story. <3

**Two Hours After Takeoff**

**12:00 PM**

De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo was currently making good time as it began its incredible voyage to London, starting with a pit stop in Greenland. It was long overdue, this reunion of brothers was… and it was almost time.

But, for now, that wasn’t what was on Phineas’ mind - not the focus of it, at least.

What was at the focus of his mind was lunch.

And apparently, so was everyone else’s; there was quite the line behind him at the food fabricator he had installed on De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo. (And don’t worry, the plane was on autopilot right now. They were good.)

“Okay gang, who wants what? Isa, you first,” Phineas said.

“Turkey sandwich!” Isabella requested. “Coming right up!” Phineas said, pushing a series of buttons on the fabricator, and boom - turkey sandwich! 

“How’d you do that?” asked Buford.

“It's an old piece of equipment Ferb and I invented for long road trips, but we just never figured it out in time to actually use it,” Phineas smiled, reminiscing over the good memories. “I can’t wait to show him I finally got it working.”

“I could swear I tried to invent something like that earlier,” Doof commented, eagerly waiting on his chance to make a whole large pepperoni and olives pizza. “It didn’t go too well, however, mainly because I actually lost it in a pile of junk…”

“You wanna take this one when we’re done with it, Dr. D?” asked Phineas.

“...A-Actually, yeah, sure!” Doof said, feeling especially grateful all of a sudden. “T-Thanks Phineas!”

“No problem!” Phineas smiled. “Not like any of us have any use for it after this, anyway.”

Buford raised his hand to speak, but then silenced after he realized that his horoscope told him to ignore his impulses today, lest they lead him down a path he’ll never be able to walk away from. 

Anyway, Candace got her lasagna, Baljeet got his vindaloo, Buford got his berry salad, and Doof got his full size pizza. As a thank you, he split it with Phineas, who graciously accepted. And then, after briefly checking on how their course was looking, the triangle headed young adult stepped back into the open cabin to sit next to the doctor.

“Hey, Baljeet, can I ask you a question?” Isabella said. “Shoot,” Baljeet said, taking a bite of his vindaloo. “Why aren’t you constantly wearing your hazmat suit? I thought the description said that would be your main gag.”

“Oh, that? I donated it to the Murphys! They use it as a spare when going grocery shopping,” Baljeet smiled. 

“Speaking of the Murphys, has anyone kept in contact with Milo and his friends recently?” asked Candace.

“Murphy? Oh yeah, I video chat with them every week!” Doof said happily. “I owe it to them for taking so much screen time whenever I was crashing on their couch and living in their backyard… not exactly my brightest moment, but hey, you do what you gotta do.”

“Melissa still scares me,” Buford said. “I still feel like, should I dare upset her by accident, she would absolutely beat my ass.”

“Eh, Melissa’s a sweetheart,” Candace smiled. “I remember taking a tap dance class with her and Vanessa when I was younger! Not this plot, of course, but a very good one. Ahh, I’ll forever cherish those memories...”

“Okay, well, ignoring all the fourth wall breaks we just had,” Isabella said, “what exactly are we gonna do when we get to Greenland?”

“Well, the initial plan is to land at their largest commercial airport, Kangerlussuaq,” Phineas said. “Its not busy at all, mainly because Greenland is coronavirus free largely because it's so hard to access by commercial air-”

“So that’s why it's hardest to infect on Plague Inc.,” Buford interjected.

“...Right,” Phineas nodded, raising a brow. “A-Anyway, we’re gonna head straight for the hotel; it's not anything fancy, but I had a free night for three rooms on my phone after saving with this cool app I got. Rental car should be waiting outside the airport for us; it’s probably gonna be around a three hour journey, so we’ll definitely stop and get something to eat along the way for dinner.”

“That’s really convenient, don’t you think?” asked Baljeet.

“This whole plane ride is an ex machina, I wouldn’t be surprised,” Candace shrugged, taking a bite of her food.

“I just hope Ferb and Vanessa are doing okay…” Phineas sighed, leaning his head back against the rest on his seat.

“Don’t worry, Phin,” smiled Isabella, holding his hand. “I’m sure they’re doing just fine…”

**-0-**

**London; 5:00 PM**

“OH SCREW YOU!”

Ferb just smirked as he blue-shell’d his dearest love out of first place on the N64 Rainbow Road track - they were playing Mario Kart together, as Vanessa was finally free from work for three days, and Ferb was free most of the time anyway. He had dug out his old Nintendo Switch that he hadn’t played with since Vanessa had moved in (because she was all he needed to be distracted), and after proposing a few rounds, Vanessa just couldn’t say no.

This was the angriest she had ever been at Ferb.

See, he had chosen Waluigi - her main - while she had gone to go grab Norm so he could watch from the coffee table, as he had really wanted to witness this matchup of the ages. She had been iffed, but she always liked playing as Rosalina too, so she could let that slip.

However, Ferb just seemed to be better than her.

And that was saying something - whenever she’d be over at her dad’s place playing video games with him, she always came first in Mario Kart unless she let him have a sympathy win. That, or second place whenever Perry was over; that platypus was a skilled gamer.

But Ferb was a whole other level of skill. And just when she had finally passed him up, as they neared the finish line for the third lap, Rosalina found herself the victim of one of the nastiest blue shells in history.

What made it even worse was that Ferb didn’t cross the finish line first - _Mario did._ Waluigi wah’d past into second, and then Morton - who even was that? - just barely passed her up for third.

Fourth.

_Fourth._

“Ferbs Hemingway Fletcher,” said Vanessa, slowly turning to face her boyfriend. “Did you really, _really_ just do that?”

Ferb smirked.

“Oh, oh you just made a _big_ mistake, mister,” Vanessa said dangerously.

Ferb raised a brow, but his smirk was quickly wiped off of his face when Vanessa let out a war cry and tackled him to the floor, effectively pinning him down in this impromptu wrestling match. They were both laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

“Alright, alright!” Ferb laughed. “I’ll c-HAH-cook tonight…”

“You were gonna anyway, up the ante,” Vanessa smirked, making sure she was only discomforting him and not actually hurting him. Even so, she knew Ferb could take a hit.

Ferb remained silent, causing Vanessa to laugh - he knew how to play hard to get.

“Alright mister, I’ll make the demands myself then,” she said, trying to stifle both the flush red that had come to her cheeks and the giggles that threatened to escape her lips. “Foot massage - the kind I need post tapping, and also, some of your homemade ice cream for dessert.”

“...Fair enough,” Ferb remarked.

“Okay, get up you baby,” Vanessa teased him, finally letting him go. 

“That was delightful!” Norm commented. “Much better than the UFC match I was able to watch when I hacked into ESPN+ for fun the other day!”

However, the two found themselves lost in each other’s eyes as their breath hushed and they found themselves just staring. It was… it was really nice. Really peaceful.

Peace wasn’t something that virtually anyone had known for a while.

Ferb made the move, cupping her face and kissing Vanessa softly. Vanessa eagerly reciprocated it; this was long overdue - it had been about an hour since they had last kissed.

“...You can main as Waluigi,” Vanessa told him quietly, tucking her hair behind her ear and looking down, her cheeks not cooling down whatsoever.

Ferb chuckled, kissing her forehead. “I’m so happy you’re here with me.”

“I am too,” Vanessa smiled, sinking into the hug Ferb offered with a smile forever glued to her lips. “I really am too…”

And with that, they cuddled up together on the couch, turning on the Netflix account so it seemed like they were doing something else besides just staring and snuggling one another.

**-0-**

**Kangerlussuaq Airport, Greenland; 4:00 PM**

De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo had just begun its descent.

All of the gang looked outside at the nearly empty airport - planes were quite common among all the scenery, but humans were almost nowhere to be seen. They very well could be the only ones in this airport.

“Good grief… this hits differently, y’know,” Baljeet said quietly.

“Yeah… this Wuhan Virus really changed the whole scene,” Buford nodded.

Baljeet tried to correct Buford, but his voice was so soft and quiet at the amazement of a normally-very busy place basically deserted. It was… 

Well, not pleasant, but it was certainly something.

“We’re beginning to land, everyone please remain in your seats,” Phineas said into the intercom. Everyone did as instructed by their captain, and the descent/landing went perfectly. Finally, they pulled into an air hangar tunnel, whatever that was called, and parked De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo safely.

“Alright gang, masks on!” said Phineas, leading by example as everyone put on their masks. And then, as they dug their luggage out of the storage room in the back, they headed inside the terminal…

Literal ghost town.

“Goodness,” Isabella muttered, taking a hold of Phineas’ hand for some much needed re-grounding to earth. “This is…”

“Spooky?” asked Candace.

“Yeah, exactly,” Isabella nodded.

“I’ve said it before, and I will say it again,” Doof said, “empty airports are quite literally the second scariest things on earth. The first thing is a giant squid, tho-those things are insanely frightening.”

“I decked one in the face,” Buford said nonchalantly.

“Wow, you’re way braver than me man,” Doof chuckled.

The walk-through the airport nearly sent a chill up everyone’s spines; it was so quiet… save for the few workers who were still lucky enough to be working, and the janitors that were cleaning up a mess that wasn’t even there. 

“...I really don’t like this,” Isabella whispered to Phineas. “I really, really don’t like this.”

“Yeah, you and me both,” Phineas nodded. “We’re almost out… I think.”

“Oh man, what if we get lost in here forever?” Buford asked.

“No one’s dying in this story!” Candace said determinedly. “C’mon, let’s pick up the pace and get out of here.

“Again, what is with the fourth wall breaks?” asked Baljeet.

However, the decision to pick up the pace proved to be the best possible one, as before they knew it, the terminal door was in sight - they were finally free of the ghost airport!

“Oh sweet freedom! Let’s go!” Isabella said, leading the charge out to the terminal.

“WAIT!” Phineas exclaimed. “Where’d Dr. D go?!”

Everyone looked around, but there was no sign of Doofenshmirtz anywhere - they all felt a sense of dread. Oh, oh gosh, what would Vanessa think? Would she kill them?! Would she-

“Uh, h-hello!” Doof called out, from about a half a kilometer away from the gang. “Sorry, I-I had to use the restroom! Where are we now?”

“Just run in a straight line, you’ll come to the terminal gate!” Phineas called out, breathing a huge sigh of relief.

“Hey do you guys know airport bathrooms actually use soap dispensers?!” Doof called out, his footsteps echoing as he ran towards the gang’s voices. “I-I never knew that!”

“My mind is blown,” Buford said in awe.

Phineas sighed… yep, these were his friends.

But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**-0-**

**Sisimiut Hotel; 8:00 PM**

After a long and pretty monotonous drive (and getting lost like, five times, despite there only being ninety miles of road in Greenland), the entire gang were finally at their hotel for the night.

“Why couldn’t we have just parked De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo outside this thing?” asked Buford, yawning as he stepped out of the van last. 

“Because the parking lost isn’t big enough for a plane, unfortunately,” Phineas said. “Otherwise, Buford, I would’ve fully agreed with you on that.”

“Alright, let’s get to the interesting part,” Candace said. “Who’s rooming with who?”

Of course, Isabella wanted to room with Phineas, but she knew that the endless amount of teasing and odd looks would probably make her shrivel up - so she called rooming with her gal pal Candace. Buford, of course, roomed with Baljeet, leaving Phineas and Heinz.

“You cool with rooming with me, Dr. D?” asked Phineas.

“Oh yeah, sure!” Heinz said. “You’ll probably need to shower first though, I tend to take my time with those.”

“Good to know,” Phineas said, chuckling at the randomness of that comment - especially when they weren’t even in the room yet.

After breezing through the English-to-West-Greenlandic book Phineas had kept on hand for checking into the hotel, he walked through the front doors with his friends and got everyone checked in. Apparently, there were only a few other people even in this hotel at this moment, and they had virtually no neighbors on their floor at the top.

“Again, what are the odds?” asked Buford as the gang got into the elevator.

“We have a literal good luck machine with us; it doesn’t shock me,” Candace said.

“Let’s be noisy!” Baljeet exclaimed.

“Woah, slow down there buddy,” Phineas laughed. “You can make noise for the first hour or so, but I’d say most of us will be hitting the hay before ten, so let’s try to keep the noise to a minimum after that.”

Everyone agreed on it, and then, they all walked off of the elevator to their respective rooms. The first ones to actually start to get settled in were Candace and Isabella.

“Hey, you don’t think we have downstairs neighbors, do you?” Candace asked.

“Probably not, if the receptionist wasn’t pulling our chain,” Isabella shrugged. “Why?”

Candace then smirked, and did a little tap dance on the spot. Isabella was thoroughly impressed, even if it made no sense why she did it.

“You are evil,” Isabella giggled, as Candace took a bow. 

“A-thank you, milady!” the orange haired woman smiled. “Why’d you even bring your tap shoes anyway?” asked Isabella. “I mean, doesn’t seem like you’d get much use out of them?”

“Oh these are old ones, not even my favorites; I just figured I might wanna dance with Vanessa before we head back home,” Candace said.

“More power to ya,” Isabella said, giving Candace a smile before plopping down on her bed. “However, I think I’m just gonna go on my phone for a bit and pass out. G’night girlie.”

“Night Isa, have a good rest,” Candace said, taking off her old tap shoes and putting her slippers on instead to go get ready for bed.

However, the moment she started to brush her teeth, she heard something from across the walls of her room - a scream.

Now, this would normally be quite frightening, but she recognized it - refreshing the Instagram feed on her phone, she saw that Buford had posted quite a selfie with himself and Baljeet looking like they were moving a million miles an hour, and her dad had liked it.

No surprise there.

**-0-**

In Phineas and Heinz’s room, however, things were a little different.

Doof had just got done brushing his teeth, and after coming out of the bathroom to get some shuteye for the night, he saw Phineas sitting at the room desk, staring out the window.

“Hey… Phineas? You okay?” asked Doof.

“Huh? O-Oh yeah, s-sorry,” Phineas said.

“Well don’t apologize, what’s on your mind?” asked Doof, sitting on his bed. “I know we only met like two weeks ago, but you can talk to me - it's actually kinda nice to have a human friend!”

Phineas smiled; he had no idea what that sentence meant, but it was funny, just like Dr. D. So he rolled with it. “I’m just thinking about how good it's gonna be to see Ferb again… I was just reflecting.”

“I feel that, man,” Heinz said. “I get to see my daughter in person tomorrow for the first time in nearly half a year - I mean… I-If I knew it was gonna be this bad-”

“You would’ve asked her to stay home?” Phineas asked.

“Y...Yes, yeah, probably,” Heinz nodded.

“I would’ve done the same for Ferb,” Phineas remarked. “It’s honestly so strange, what this whole pandemic has done… it’s put humanity through the ringer. I’m praying we never go through anything like this ever again.”

“Same here,” Heinz agreed. “Hey, how do you and Ferb communicate anyway? I’m trying to understand that to better his opinion of me.”

Phineas laughed. “Ferb’s got a very high opinion of you, Dr. D! I guess it's just something that takes a few years to get down, the communicating thing - Vanessa’s got it down pat pretty much, but she’s known Ferb since he was 11.”

“You think it’ll take me ten years?” Heinz asked.

“A man with your mind? Nah, you’ll probably get it in eight - that’s when he and Vanessa started to have a similar communication to me and Ferb,” Phineas told him. “Well, I’m gonna get some shuteye doc - see ya tomorrow.”

“Nighty night,” Heinz said, having always told Vanessa that whenever she was over.

And as Phineas fell asleep, Doof stayed awake for a bit…

That felt good.

That whole conversation felt good.

And this new friendship with Phineas?

...Yeah, he could gladly get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Kudos/comments are, as always, loved and appreciated <3 See you next chapter! Love you all; stay safe out there okay? :)


	9. Phineas and Ferb Defeat Quarantine! - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter. And any political figure mention is purely for a laugh lmao

What should’ve started out like any other day did just that. 

However, this was anything but a normal day.

As Phineas brushed his teeth in the bathroom of his and Doof’s shared hotel room, he couldn’t help but realize a smile had been stuck to his face since he had woken up this morning. It was truly gonna be the best day ever…

There had been nearly 104 days of self isolation, and his and Ferb’s reunion came along just to end it.

The only problem was building the plane to actually get to London - if that damn teleporter had just worked, then maybe this wouldn’t have needed to happen… but, of course, the universe always had a weird way of making things work out for the better. 

Phineas then stepped out of the bathroom, and finally, Doof was out of bed - he had snored through Phineas’ whole shower. “Get a good sleep, Dr. D?” Phineas asked, chuckling lightly at how he basically was still asleep.

“Oh heck yeah, best in a while!” Doof said, clearly happy with his sleep. “I’ma go ahead and hop in the shower, if you’re done with it.”

“All yours,” Phineas said. “Gosh, I can’t believe today’s the day… are you excited to see Vanessa?”

“Am I ever!” Doof called out from the bathroom. “I can only assume you’re the same way about Ferb, huh?”

“You know it,” Phineas said happily. “I’m gonna go check on the girls, you take as long as you need, doc.” “Oh you got it!” Doof said eagerly from the shower. “Got a whole playlist for this exact time and everything!”

Phineas just rolled his eyes, smirking as he did so. Of course he did…

The triangle headed young adult then headed over to a room down the hall from himself and Doof, and knocked on the door. “Isa, Candace? You gals alright?”

“Yeah Phineas, we’re good!” Isabella said from the other side of the door. “Candace is still in the shower!”

“Alright, sounds good babe!” Phineas said. “We’re heading for breakfast in at least an hour, so I just wanted to update you.”

“Thank you!”

Phineas then walked over to Buford and Baljeet’s room, where he heard absolutely nothing - except for _extremely_ loud snoring. And he knew from past experience who that snoring was coming from…

“Baljeet! Did you oversleep, dude?” Phineas asked loudly.

“He did!” Buford called out. “Dude’s out cold. Drank some chamomile tea to calm himself down last night and has been snoring ever since. Shockingly, I slept pretty good last night.”

Phineas couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, just try to get him up soon. We leave for breakfast in an hour at least, alright?”

“You got it, bro,” Buford said.

As Phineas began to walk back, he heard Baljeet cry out in discomfort as he woke up - he had a bad feeling he knew what Buford did to wake him up. “DUDE! THAT WAS RANCID!”

“I had spaghetti for dinner last night,” Buford said innocently.

Phineas shuddered, then went back to his own room to finish packing. What an interesting start to the day this had been… however, he certainly wasn’t complaining. After all, this day only continued to bring his and Ferb’s reunion even closer. Quarantine would never separate them ever again… gosh, it was gonna be so good to be reunited.

It was a moment three months in the making.

And once he saw his brother again, it would all have been worth it.

As he finished packing his suitcase, then moved to double check he hadn’t forgotten anything on his side of the room, Phineas took one last look at the beautiful city their hotel was in. Greenland was a pretty awesome place… and COVID-free too. That was also a bonus.

It wasn’t too long before they’d have to leave, though. And while that did suck, it would all be worth it. 

Now, to call the Prime Minister and get air clearance…

**-0-**

**9:00 AM**

“How’d the call with Prime Minister Johnson go?” asked Buford, as the van carrying all of them pulled up to a very familiar location - the nearly empty Kangerlussuaq Airport. The sight was still slightly chilling to some of the gang.

“Went well! He’s a bit of a crazy one, but we joked around for a bit and he gave us air clearance to head over London,” said Phineas. “All we need to do is actually get there.”

“Which is gonna be the hardest part of this whole journey,” Baljeet pointed out.

“I hate to agree with the pessimistic opinion, but Baljeet’s right,” Candace agreed. “I mean, we’re flying non-stop over the Atlantic Ocean. Are we even sure De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo has enough gas to make it?”

“Me and Dr. D cross referenced the calculations back at the montage in the backyard,” Phineas said. “We should have just enough to get us within five miles of the Ferbnessa cottage. The likely trek we’ll have to make will be worth it.”

“Wait, since when did we refer to them as one?” asked Baljeet.

“You kidding me? It’s cute, don’t question it,” Buford remarked bluntly.

Baljeet rolled his eyes. “Anyway, within five miles of the cottage should be good enough to walk. Let’s just hope we don’t crash in the ocean - that would suck more than a second wave of SARS-CoV-2.”

“Wuhan Virus,” Buford said.

“COVID-19,” Isabella chimed in.

“Coronavirus,” Phineas said from the driver’s seat.

“The curse,” Candace said bluntly.

“2019-nCoV,” Doof finished. Everyone looked at Doof like he was insane. “What? I saw it on Twitter and thought it was appropriate,” Doof shrugged.

“And that’s where you went wrong, doc,” Phineas smirked. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Doof admitted. “I-I guess Wuhan Virus is more appropriate. I mean, that is where this all started, isn’t it?”

“SCORE!” Buford exclaimed.

“Why do you call it the Wuhan Virus, anyway, Buford?” Candace asked, not really believing herself that she was actually trying to make conversation with Buford Van Stomm.

“Funny story, actually,” Buford chuckled, “You see, I-”

“We’re finally here!” Phineas exclaimed triumphantly. “Aw man,” Buford said silently, after his story got interrupted. “Alright, we should be able to skip going through the main terminal this time. I talked to some people after my call with Prime Minister Johnson, and we have clearance to just head straight for De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo.”

“There’s gotta be some sort of achievement award for referring to De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo as that every single time it’s come up in conversation,” Isabella said.

“If there is one, we’ll find it in London,” Phineas smiled. “Masks on, gang. Let’s do this.”

Everyone put their cloth face coverings on, and then grabbed their luggage. The rental had been parked, and then they stepped out. Last time on Greenland soil for… forever, maybe? Eh, this was probably gonna be a place they came back to for vacation or something. 

Anyway, De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo was waiting for them right where it was last time. Phineas and Buford were helped by Doof with the luggage, and once they wrapped up with that, everyone climbed aboard. Phineas entered the cockpit, and Isabella sat in the co-pilot’s seat.

“Fitting metaphor for life, isn’t it?” Isabella smiled bashfully.

“Yeah, it is,” Phineas smiled, “even though I have no idea what you mean.”

Isabella giggled happily. “Well, we’re each other’s co-pilot, aren’t we? I’ll be watching your six for as long as I can imagine, Phineas.”

Phineas chuckled, trying to hide his blush. “Wow, wow babe… that was corny. But I loved it… and I love you.”

Isabella flipped her hair, before smiling. “I love you too.” They shared a quick kiss over the control panel, then put on their adequate headsets. Phineas then spoke into his headset mic, “Take your seats and fasten your seatbelts, lady and gentlemen. We are getting ready to begin our ascent.”

He heard everyone simmer down in the back, and then he pressed the buttons. Isabella turned some levers and knobs, and the engine began to roar to life.

“Y’know what would be morbidly hilarious?” Isabella asked, and Phineas gestured for her to go on. “If you just looked out the window before your flight takes off, and then you just saw a guy fixing the turbine with duct tape.”

“I’d break the window and crawl out,” Phineas laughed. “No chance I’m continuing on that flight.”

Phineas and Isabella shared a moment of laughter, then looked at one another with an uncanny amount of love in their eyes.

“I’m… I’m really glad to be doing this with you, Phin,” smiled Isabella.

“The feeling’s mutual, Isa,” smiled Phineas. “There’s no one I’d rather have as my co-pilot. ...Wo-Wow, okay, now it’s my turn to be corny apparently, hahaha.”

“Oh my gosh,” Isabella giggled, rolling her eyes. “Let’s just get on with it, already - shall we?”

“Let’s,” Phineas said happily. 

And with that, De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo began the long, endearing voyage for London.

**-0-**

**Two Hours After Takeoff**

**North Atlantic Ocean**

The plane was now on autopilot, and Phineas and Isabella had stepped out of the cockpit a while back to be with their friends in the main seating area.

“Yeah… and, long story short, that is why I will never build another Diarrhea-Inator,” Doof said, finishing a long and dramatic story about the worst explosion he had ever been a part of. Long story short, never forget to open your roof kids.

“It sounds like a blast - literally,” Buford laughed.

“I still don’t know what possessed me to build it!” laughed Doof. “I think it was just a bit of fun that still haunts me to this day.”

“Hey, not to change the subject,” Candace said, “but… anyone got any good quarantine songs? I’m feeling in a musical mood lately.”

“Well, there is one I know…” Phineas said. “Buford, you have your guitar handy?”

“Wow, first time anyone’s asked me for a random musical instrument in a few years,” Buford chuckled, pulling out his guitar and handing it to Phineas. “I still question the physics behind this,” Baljeet said. “It’s best not to,” Buford chided his best friend.

Phineas made sure it was in tune, and then began to play “Flowers on the Wall” by the Statler Brothers - a classic about isolation, when you analyzed it.

“I keep hearing you’re concerned about my happiness,” he sang, “But all that thought you’re givin’ me is, conscience, I guess!”

Candace then started to tap her feet - Isabella looked down, and somehow, she had gotten her tap shoes on in the time between leaving the airport and getting in the air. She patted her chest in respect, the woman had the hustle down. 

“If I was walking in your shoes, I wouldn’t worry none,” Isabella chorused, “while you and your friends are worrying about me, I’m having lots of fun!”

And so began an entire half hour of the gang singing songs and having fun with one another. It was just… so natural. So fun.

Everyone had missed it so much, needless to say.

However, once their songs came to an end, almost fittingly - a storm began to brew. Phineas and Isabella reluctantly headed to the cockpit of De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo to assess the situation… 

“Looks pretty bad, babe,” Isabella said. “What should we do?”

“Go above it? No, we can’t, too much risk that the storm would be worse,” Phineas said, thinking long and hard. “Oh gosh… c’mon, think Phineas, think!”

“Yknow,” Doof said, poking his head in, “if only we had my Anti-Storm-Inator that I built this summer to get rid of that annoying thunderstorm that lasted way too long…”

“Wait, that was you?” Isabella asked.

“Yeah! I don’t take credit, mainly because I think an alien took it,” Doof shrugged.

Suddenly, there was a massive beam of light… and when everyone opened their eyes, there was nothing but clear skies ahead.

“...Well that’s one way to do an ex-machina,” Isabella said.

“LOOK!” Phineas exclaimed, pointing upwards. 

There appeared to be a spaceship hovering above the storm, with a massive claw and a weird looking contraption built into said claw. And the pilot of the ship was so stinkin adorable, it was almost unbelievable.

“MEAP!” Phineas said happily.

“Meap!” Meap called out, giving a wave to the cockpit pilots.

And with that, as quickly as he had come, Meap was gone.

“That was anticlimactic,” Doof said with a very confused expression.

“Can you really blame him for leaving earth at this time, though?” Phineas asked. Doof couldn’t help but agree with that statement one hundred percent.

**-0-**

**Four Hours After Takeoff**

**5:00 PM, London**

“Alright gang, we’re heading over London,” Phineas said, putting his headset back on. “Make sure to stay in your seats, we begin our descent in just a minute.”

“Oh, can I grab a snack real quick?” Doof asked. “I’m really really hungry!”

“Can it wait, Heinz?” asked Isabella.

His stomach growl nearly shook De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo, much to everyone’s surprise. “Let the man get his snack!” Buford called out. “Alright, make it quick Doof,” said Phineas.

Doof quickly got up out of his seat, and ran to the fabricator to make himself his snack. He pressed a few buttons, and just like that, boom - a full lasagna.

“Seriously?” Candace asked, raising a brow.

“What? I’m like Garfield,” said Doof with a shrug.

However, some turbulence hit De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo pretty darn hard, and everyone in their seats felt a violent shake. Baljeet’s wig even nearly flew off! However, Doof got the worst of it - he was hurled to the other side of the plane, and he landed on some sort of button.

“Doof,” said Phineas carefully, via his headset, “I think I just heard you hit a button. Please, _please_ tell me you did not just hit a button.”

Doof stood up, and then looked at the button which, indeed, he had hit.

“EMERGENCY EJECTOR” was written in big, bold, white lettering across the button.

“Eheheh… fu-funny story, actually,” Doof said.

An emergency warning then echoed throughout the hull and the cockpit. “Dammit,” Phineas muttered. “Everyone, in your seats! Prepare for an unexpected sight-seeing adventure over London!”

“Oh, great, I get to see Big Ben from my airplane seat,” Baljeet said, “except for of course, y’know… THE DAMN PLANE!”

“Huh, he actually didn’t refer to it by it’s full name,” Buford said. “Something new happens every day.”

Right after Buford said that, every single person on De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo was suddenly ejected out of their seats. With that, conveniently, the plane began a downward descent towards a scrapyard/steelworks area.

“Huh, at least it’s going to good use,” Phineas shrugged as they began a slow descent over the London countryside. 

“Yeah, who knew that would be so conveniently placed?” asked Isabella.

“Wait-wait, is that their house?!” Doof exclaimed, pointing at a quaint little cottage on a hillside around five miles away from where they were.

“By Jove, I’m pretty sure it is!” exclaimed Phineas. “Alright gang, steer towards that cottage! It’s almost time to reunite with Ferb and Vanessa!”

Everyone grabbed onto their conveniently placed steering handles on their parachutes, and began to slowly steer themselves towards the cottage.

This was really it… 

It was almost here.

Phineas could hardly contain his excitement as the gang continued to steer ever closer to Ferb and Vanessa’s house. He could see the excitement on everyone else’s faces as well, all clearly eager to finally have a complete gang without a videochat screen.

It was about damn time, to say the very least.

And finally, at long last, after about ten minutes of steering, the seats came to rest on the lawn leading up to the house. Phineas led the five up the pathway, and put his hand up to knock on the door.

“Go on, dude,” Candace said, putting her hand on his shoulder supportively.

“I-I know… i-it’s just,” Phineas began.

“Hey, I know,” Candace smiled. “Let’s do it together, hmm?”

Phineas took a deep breath, and nodded. He and Candace then knocked together, and waited a few seconds. The stomach-churning wait was nearly too much for them…

But then, the door opened.

And Phineas could have recognized that green hair on the other side of the door anywhere.

“F-Ferb?”

“P-Phineas?” Ferb stuttered.

Everyone was completely still for a second or two.

But then, the brothers practically tackled one another in a massive hug, laughing and tearing up as they finally were able to be with one another again. Candace eagerly got in on the hug, as did Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet.

“DUDE!” Phineas exclaimed. “WE’RE BACK, DUDE!”

“HELL YEAH WE ARE!” Ferb shouted - the first time he had ever shouted in front of his brother, and his friends. 

At that moment, Vanessa stepped out into the lawn - and the moment she saw her dad, her bottom lip began to quiver. “D-Dad?” she managed to get out.

“Pumpkin!” Doof said, opening his arms wide. “Y-You’re here!”

“DAD!” Vanessa exclaimed, running and hugging him at full force. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz didn’t cry easily, but today, she would gladly make an exception.

Everyone would that day.

_For as it was, Finis Separatio..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google translate ftw on that ending line, lol. Anyway, thank you guys so much for sticking with this story for so long! We're getting ready to head back to Danville for the wrap up, and I am so not ready. <3 :')


	10. Finis Separatio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After far, far too long of a wait... I present to you, the grand finale of Phineas and Ferb's Quarantine Boogaloo!!! (there will be an epilogue but shhh ;) LOL)

It had been about ten minutes of pure, unadulterated reuniting when Buford finally noticed.

“Wait, didn’t De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo have all of our luggage in it?” he asked, suddenly very questioning of the choice to abandon the plane in mid-air. Everyone looked at each other, with varying degrees of confusion and worry.

“Eh, I wouldn’t be surprised if the plane’s still intact,” Phineas said. 

“You named it ‘De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo’?” asked Vanessa, raising a brow.

“Do you expect anything less?” Phineas smirked.

“You have a good point,” Vanessa chuckled, nodding in approval.

Suddenly, the heard barking from above them, and everyone looked up - a giant parachute, with around six bags of luggage, was falling from the sky, with a very recognizable dog sitting on top of them.

“NIGEL WEATHERBONE!” exclaimed Doof.

“I could swear his name was Diogee,” Baljeet commented.

“Diogee!” Phineas confirmed. “How’d you get here?! Shouldn’t you be watching over the Murphys?”

“Bark bark! Bark!” Diogee barked. 

“Well, it seems he has got our luggage,” Isabella shrugged, “so I don’t think we should question the Ex Machina, personally.”

Diogee then landed on the ground with the massive stack of luggage, and Phineas smiled, petting the good boy earnestly. “You should probably get home, Diogee - we’re required to be social distancing right now, y’know!”

Diogee shot him a look, due to the hypocrisy of Phineas’ joke, before smiling and walking away.

“He’s not supposed to be at our London cottage,” Ferb commented.

“No, no he isn’t,” laughed Phineas.

“If the luggage survived, what do you think the chances are that De Plane! De Plane! 2: Electric Boogaloo survived too?” asked Buford.

“If you don’t mind, I’d personally just like to take it easy for now,” Doof chuckled. “I-I’m all flown out, personally. Even if it’s still intact, I propose we just take a minute to relax.”

“Dr. D’s right, guys,” Phineas said, throwing his arm over the scientist’s shoulder in happiness. “We’ve won - we beat isolation. We defeated quarantine!”

“We beat the Wuhan Virus!” Buford said triumphantly.

“COVID’s still out there, Buford,” Isabella said, chuckling at his obliviousness.

“Yes, we haven’t defeated SARS-CoV-2 just yet,” Baljeet nodded, patting his best friend on the shoulder. “Don’t care, don’t hear it, we won,” Buford smiled.

“Let’s just go inside for some hot chocolate, how does that sound?” Vanessa asked. Everyone mutually agreed that sounded like a splendid idea, and they all headed inside for some hot chocolate and to rest their heads after that long flight.

They all had earned it, that’s for sure.

**-0-**

Around about an hour later, literally everyone had passed out somewhere.

Phineas and Isabella were snuggled up on the love seat, Buford had somehow ended up asleep on the coffee table, Baljeet was laying on the floor like Tutankhamun, Heinz was in a rocking chair like the true boomer he was, and Candace had spread herself across the couch after everyone else had fallen asleep.

Vanessa was quietly washing all of their used mugs in the sink, and Ferb was helping her with it - he was a master of being stealthy.

“Can you believe it? …A-All of our friends are here,” Vanessa whispered, sitting the last mug on the rack.

Ferb shook his head, chuckling softly. “It is a sight to behold, Ness.”

“I-I can’t even believe it,” Vanessa beamed, looking back at all of them sleeping in their living room. “Like… they’re all here. In this room... We’re back, babe.” 

Ferb hugged Vanessa, knowing she just needed a minute. She wasn’t crying, but this all was a bit overwhelming - and Ferb was right there with her.

Instead of being separated by an entire ocean, Phineas was within walking distance from where Ferb was standing. This hadn’t been the case for nearly five and a half months. And now, it was finally reality… 

This was just the best feeling ever. 

They looked back at all of the people asleep in their living room, and to be honest, they hadn’t felt this happy in quite a while. Of course, they had been happy, but this… this time just hit differently.

“Let’s go take a nap ourselves, hmm?” Vanessa asked. “Them being tired has, frankly, made me tired.”

Ferb chuckled, nodding as he and Vanessa walked off to their bedroom to lie down for a little while.

**-0-**

**8:00 PM**

Phineas woke up with a pretty weird feeling - you know how, when you wake up from a nap, you have that strange as hell taste in your mouth that can only be cleansed by soda or water? Yeah, make that tenfold, and that’s what he had.

He took in the sight around him - Isabella was curled up into his side; he knew he’d reluctantly have to get up, but it was so nice to take that in for these few seconds. His sister was fast asleep on the couch, snoring louder than everyone else.

Buford and Baljeet might have died - the latter was on the floor like King Tut, with his arms crossed over his chest and his body perfectly straight and still. Heck, Buford might have been dead too - who falls asleep on a coffee table?

But the one person missing was Heinz… now where could he have gone, then?

Phineas reluctantly got up, then went to the kitchen to go get some life-changing water. He drank an entire glass within a half-minute, then went around looking for Heinz.

It didn’t take long to find him - he was out on the patio, sitting in one of the chairs.

Phineas knocked on the glass door softly to let him know he was there, and Heinz waved hello and motioned for him to come on out. Phineas did just that.

“This seat taken, doc?” asked Phineas.

“Nah, go ahead,” Doof said, gesturing for him to sit next to him.

“Something on your mind?” Phineas asked, taking the seat and looking up at the stars while making conversation with Doof.

“Eh… something is, but I don’t know if I should say it,” Doof said cautiously. “I-I don’t wanna dump anything personal on you.” “Well, if you wanna talk about something,” Phineas said, “I feel like we’ve bonded over this trip quite a bit… what’s a little more gonna hurt?”

Doof smiled sincerely. It had been a while since he had honestly talked about something like this with someone… and to be honest, with what was on his mind, Phineas seemed like the perfect candidate for discussion about this.

“What’s it like to be so close with your brother?” Doof asked.

Phineas raised a brow - that wasn’t expected. But, still, he didn’t find it hard to answer.

“Well, to put it plainly, I don’t know what I did before Ferb came into my life,” Phineas answered. “I know I might have only been like five, but even then, my first real memories are of Ferb’s first day at our home. I remember his British accent made me double down in laughter when I first heard him speak.”

Doof listened carefully, taking all of Phineas’ words into account. This was… this was certainly different to his own brotherly relationship. But it was nice to hear about.

“And then, later on, Ferb and I are spending all of our time together - literally,” Phineas said. “Candace and I would still hang out, but Ferb was always there too. I literally can’t imagine how life growing up without Ferb would’ve been… I know I wouldn’t have any other brother, or dad, in my life, and that’s a fact.”

“I thought Lawrence was your step-dad?” Doof asked.

“Well, technically, he is, but he’s not just my step-dad - he’s my dad,” Phineas smiled. “I don’t even remember what happened to my biological dad, but that doesn’t matter to me. Ferb is my brother, and my dad is Lawrence Fletcher.”

Doof smiled. “I gotta tell you, it’s nice hearing that you’ve got such good ties with your family.”

“Do you not?” asked Phineas. “Wait, oh gosh, I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean-”

“No no, you’re good!” Doof assured him. “I don’t exactly… I mean, it’s much better than it was in my childhood, but they aren’t ‘peachy’, per-say. My father and I have slowly begun healing over the years, with my bi-yearly visit to Drusselstein and all. My mother… I-I prefer not to say.”

Phineas nodded; now it was his turn to listen. And he was listening very well.

“Vanessa and I are really good, as you know, which is really what matters to me,” Doof said, smiling over the thought of his daughter and her happiness. “But the most interesting case is my brother. We aren’t bad, but not… good? I-I don’t know, the point is, he’s living at my place while City Hall is quarantined.”

“Huh. Didn’t see that coming,” Phineas said, chuckling dryly.

“Right?” Doof nodded. “No one saw that one coming. But… I guess what I’m trying to say is, even though we’re both in our late fifties… do you think it’s too late for us to start anew?”

Phineas smiled, and reached over to pat Doof on the shoulder. “Doof, carpe diem - that’s a saying I’ve lived my whole life by. It means ‘seize the day’, and I personally see no reason why you and your brother can’t heal your relationship, even if you are both a bunch of boomers.”

“Oh, real funny,” Doof laughed, smiling at Phineas. “But thank you Phineas… I really want to try and have at least one good, solid familial relationship from my past.”

“I don’t blame you,” Phineas remarked. “I’m probably not one to judge, since I don’t know anything outside of it, but having a best friend in your brother is a feeling unlike any other. You and him healing things will more than certainly do wonders for both of you all, I can almost promise.”

“Thank you Phineas,” smiled Doof. “That… that means a lot to me.”

“No prob, dude,” smiled Phineas. “And… if things don't end up working out… what say you call us in the gang your brothers and sisters instead?”

Doof smiled happily at that thought.

“Personally, if you don’t mind… I think I already will.”

Phineas nodded, and held out his fist for Doof to bump. He did just that, and the two sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of their time outside…

Which wasn’t long. 

Because Ferb soon came outside, and told Phineas that he needed to come to his bedroom instantly. Phineas and Doof looked at each other briefly, before the younger triangle headed adult headed in with his brother, and when they got to the bedroom…

His eyes widened.

The teleporter was working. 

It was actually working!

“W-What?! S-Since when did this piece of junk activate?!” Phineas asked, his eyes widening.

“Vanessa tossed our alarm clock at it, and it activated,” Ferb answered.

“Huh, makes sense,” Phineas shrugged. “W-Well we gotta tell the gang, right? Come on Ferb!”

Phineas and Ferb raced over to the living room, where Vanessa had already awoken some of their friends. Doof was sitting back in the rocking chair, Candace was now up on the couch with Isabella next to her, Buford was now on the floor sitting down, and Baljeet sat up like a mummy being resurrected.

Was he really not King Tut?

“Guys, the teleporter’s working!” Phineas announced excitedly.

“Wow, of all times for it to work, it works now?” Baljeet questioned, rubbing his wig. “I would say with our luck that’s to be expected, but you know our luck!” Isabella exclaimed. “Damn Wuhan Virus,” Buford muttered, brushing out his bangs.

“Hey, what do you guys call the thing?” Candace asked, looking at Ferb and Vanessa. “COVID-19,” they answered in sync. “Yes!” Isabella whispered, pumping her fist subtly.

“Who cares what we call it?” Phineas beamed. “Guys… let’s go home, shall we?”

“Gladly!” everyone answered.

Everyone grabbed their luggage or what belongings they needed to take with them for tonight, but since they knew they could have access to the teleporter anytime, they left whatever could be considered nonessential. Phineas and Ferb then proceeded to lead their friends to the teleporter, and with a deep breath, they stepped through…

The eight found themselves cramped into Phineas and Ferb’s bedroom.

In Danville.

“Feels good to be back,” Ferb said quietly. Phineas patted him on the back, hearing and agreeing completely with every word.

“You mind if I come back with you, dad?” Vanessa asked. “No offense, Ferb; it's just been so long.” Ferb nodded for her to go on, and even though he knew she didn’t need to ask him to do that, it was still so sweet of her to ask.

“Oh yeah, sure!” Heinz said. “But you must know, Roger’s been quarantining with me.”

“Oh nooooo,” Vanessa giggled. “Thank you guys so much for everything, you all are amazing. Love ya Ferb.”

Ferb hugged his girlfriend happily, and kissed her forehead as she departed from the Flynn-Fletcher residence with her dad.

“So… what now?” asked Baljeet.

“Well… I’d say we get a good night’s rest,” Phineas said. “It’s 1:00 AM our time, so it’s safe to say sleep is the only way to go. We’ll meet back up tomorrow for a proper get-together for the first time in months; how does that sound?”

Everyone agreed that sounded as good as anything else, and then with one final group hug, they all departed from the Flynn-Fletcher residence to go back to their own homes.

Phineas then looked at Ferb, and smirked. “Ferb, I know what we’re gonna do tonight!”

Within ten minutes, both of them were sound asleep in their own beds.

**-0-**

**10:00 AM**

**Doofenshmirtz Mh-mmm Incorporated! _In the morning…_**

Doof finally awoke from another great night of sleep after a long journey to London and back - and the very first thing he did was shoot Perry a text to let him know he was back in the States after a fun journey of epic proportions.

After that, he headed into the kitchen, where Roger was washing a bowl of cereal. Vanessa was seen in the background, giving Norm his spare head back. He was giving all of his gratitude to his sister, eventually taking out the memory card from the spare head so he could enjoy all the memories without needing to swap heads.

“Ah, good morning, Heinz!” Roger smiled.

“Morning, Roger,” Heinz said, trying to smile. “Say, how were things here while I was gone?”

“Just fine,” Roger said. “Some good news - everyone who tested positive for COVID-19 at City Hall has now completely recovered, as has my butler! I will begin moving out within the next few days.”

“Oh really? Huh, how about that,” Doof said. “Well, good for those people that they’ve recovered.”

“Yes, indeed,” Roger smiled. “One of them was quite old too - if I didn’t know better, I’d say this Kung-Flu is losing its strength!”

“Let’s hope, I’m tired of it frankly,” Doof said, ignoring the slightly off putting name Roger had given the virus for the sake of the conversation at hand... Eh, he really wasn’t one to speak; he called it 2019-nCoV at first. “Say… I do have to ask you something.”

“Of course, go ahead,” Roger said, leaning against the counter.

“When you do go back to work… and eventually, I know they will,” Heinz said, “you, uh… you wanna go golfing?”

Roger seemed… shocked. Touched. Genuinely caught off guard by Heinz asking him to go golfing. It wasn’t something he ever thought would happen…

“A-And… mother didn’t force you to do that?” asked Roger.

Heinz gave him a look.

“Sorry, sorry, force of habit,” Roger said sheepishly. “But yes, of course Heinz - I would absolutely love to go golfing with you. I think that would be lovely.”

Heinz smiled at that. Maybe, just maybe, this really was the start of something new… it would be nice to be fully healed already, but nothing in life that Doof got was given directly to him, and he knew that. 

But this…

It was gonna be nice working to get this.

**-0-**

**1:00 PM; Flynn Fletcher Residence**

After a long night and early morning of sleeping in for our two heroes (which was the first good night of sleep they had gotten in a while), Phineas and Ferb trudged down to the kitchen to make themselves two bowls of cereal. Phineas’ Spotify playlist sounded throughout the household, with the two in addition to Perry being the only inhabitants. 

“You get a good rest, dude?” asked Phineas.

Ferb gave a thumbs up and a smile in response, which was absolutely enough to let Phineas know his brother got a great rest.

“I’m legit so happy you’re back dude,” Phineas beamed, pouring his corn flakes. “How did we ever make it apart from one another?”

“Because we knew that there would be a day when the separation would end,” Ferb said.

“...Damn, that was poetic,” chuckled Phineas. “Buford would’ve cried if he was here, y’know.”

Ferb chuckled in response - it was quite true.

Gosh, it was so good to be back in Danville; he knew that had been established so many times over and more, but the point still stood as strong as ever. Maybe even more so now. 

Lost were the days where the brothers could no longer build their crazy contraptions in the summer months, which had never happened before; COVID wasn’t a problem of the past just yet, but in moments like these, it really just made them feel like they didn’t have to worry about it anymore. 

However, a single ping snapped Phineas out of his trance. It was a text from his mom, saying that they would be on their way home by five and be home by seven.

“Hmm, I wish there was something we could do to celebrate mom and dad coming back home from the cabin,” Phineas muttered, texting a response.

He then looked up, and Ferb was giving him the exact same look.

It had been far, far too long since one of these moments had happened.

But Phineas smiled, and put his arm over his brother’s shoulder as they looked at each other with the exact same thing in mind. 

“Ferb, I know what we’re gonna do today!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story's been an absolute wild ride of all the emotions. I poured my heart and soul into this story, and no less into this chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I do. Thank you so much for reading - I love all of you. <3
> 
> The sappy stuff's gonna be saved for the epilogue's A/N, hahaha; It's not fully MML like I originally planned, but I still think you all will like it! Thanks again for reading guys. Continue to stay safe; can't have any of y'all getting sick! Love you all <3


End file.
